Raíces
by Pep302
Summary: Después de la caída de la estación espacial, nuestros héroes deciden tomarse una vida más tranquila en Nuevo Elysium, acompáñalos en sus nuevas aventuras, desde sus raíces.
1. Nuevo comienzo

Raíces.

Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo pero siempre hay una primera vez para los nombres de la versión ingles del juego es por eso que Abue se llama Gramps y en vez de Érgida utilicé Aegis. Sin más interrupciones comencemos.

* * *

Después de la caída del árbol, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad para Rex y los demás.

Los titanes empezaron unirse entre sí, formando Nuevo Elysium, como Rex lo llamo.

 **Rex** :" _No es el mejor nombre pero eso definitivamente no es la prioridad ahora mismo, toda vía estoy en un estado de shock, no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder hace minutos atrás, creí haber perdido a Pyra y Mythra para siempre, y por un milagro del arquitecto mismo, volvieron, como si fueran parte del plan para unir a todos los titanes, ha sido un camino duro con sus altas y bajas_ " Rex se dio un tiempo para pensar.

" _Pero estoy seguro de algo y eso es que estoy contento de haber aceptado ese trabajo de Bana, si quizás no me haya pagado del todo pero para eso tendría que haber cedido Pyra a la pandilla de Torna y eso definitivamente no sería una de mis mejores ideas, no puedo que me lo podría perdonar,…y también termine muerto gracias a la espada de Jin, pero eso es punto y aparte, gracias a eso pude conocer a Pyra, a Nía, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi, Mòrag, Brighid, Zeke, Pandoria, y todos los demás Blades cuyo hicimos amigos; eso definitivamente paga por todo los problemas que pasamos juntos y no lo cambiaria para nada_ " Rex se dijo a sí mismo en su cabeza.

Para el alivio de todos, la falta de recursos y riesgo a quedarse sin un lugar donde vivir sea ha transformado en un problema del pasado.

Los residentes recibieron a nuestros héroes con ovaciones, y regalos desde todos lados, quizás demasiado, tanto que necesitaban un poco de espacio para respirar.

Después de las celebraciones que la población le dio a nuestra pandilla de héroes, decidieron partir caminos, para asegurarse de que tanto daño colateral a sucedido, mientras estaban ocupados peleando contra Malos.

 **Zeke** :"Bueno chicos aquí es donde parto camino, tengo que volver con Genbu, mi padre y las personas del reino de Tantal tendrá que escuchar de esta hazaña sin igual, fue un honor de haber salido de aventura con ustedes chicos , Pandy vamos es hora de volver a casa."

 **Pandoria** :" Ya voy solo me voy a despedir, espera un momento".

Pandoria volteo para hablar con Pyra y Mythra, con una sonrisa en su cara.

 **Pandoria:** "Espero volver a verlas pronto y que bueno fue haberlas conocido, nunca había estado junto a Zeke en una aventura como esta, y pensar que todo esto fue gracias a que la curiosidad de Rex sacó lo mejor de él, denle mis gracias de mi parte."

 **Pyra:** "No te preocupes se lo haremos saber en cuando podamos, también estamos felices de haberlos conocido a ustedes dos".

 **Mythra:** "Son un par muy simpático y…colorido tengo que admitirlo, espero que todo salga bien de camino a casa considerando que es Zeke del que estamos hablando".

 **Pandoria:** "Ehh… bueno es parte de su carisma no es algo que él pueda evitar, bueno me despido, buena suerte con Rex".

Una cara de confusión apareció en las hermanas Aegis, Pyra decidió quitarse la duda de su cabeza.

 **Pyra:** " ¿Buena suerte con Rex?, ¿a qué te refieres? Pyra pregunto.

 **Pandoria:** "Oh dulce e inocente Pyra, ya sabes a lo que me refiero ó acaso crees que nos quedamos ciegos mientras estábamos arriba de Azurda en camino hacia aquí." Pandoria respondió.

"Lo recuerdo como si fuera parte de una novela romántica"

"El héroe mirando hacia al horizonte admirando las pobres almas de las personas que sufrieron ahora a salvo, pero muy dentro de él tenía el dolor de su amor que dio su vida para salvarlo."

"El arquitecto mismo vio el sacrificio que el héroe dio hacia la humanidad, y decidió hacer un milagro justo frente a sus ojos, para devolverle esa alegría y razón de vivir, a la pobre alma que ha sufrido demasiado, dándole de vuelta el amor de su vida"

 **Mythra:** "Creo que estás leyendo demasiada porquería de ficción."

 **Pandoria:** "Bueno, me tengo que entretener con algo mientras que Zeke está desmayado después de las cosas que le pasan a él."

Pandoria decidió voltear a Pyra, que ahora estaba tan roja como su cabello, que era tan difícil distinguir su piel de su atuendo, Pandoria decidió este preciso momento para atacar y matar dos pájaros de un tiro, con una sonrisa en su cara.

 **Pandoria:** "Bueno tu hermana parece saber de que hablo Mythra".

 **Mythra:** "De que estás hablando". Mythra decidió voltearse y ver el punto rojo que ahora era su hermana.

Mythra ahora con ojos de plato, decidió sacar un suspiro de derrota, en su cabeza se imaginaba a Pandoria creciendo cada segundo mientras ella hacia una risa malévola, mientras que ella y su hermana se hacían más pequeñas en una posición de derrota.

Mythra decidió rendirse y admitir que ella tenía razón, tragándose su orgullo.

 **Zeke:** "PANDY".

 **Pandoria:** "YA VOY" Pandoria grito ""Nos vemos después tórtolas enamoradas" Pandoria por fin corrió para alcanzar a Zeke.

 **Mythra:** "Ok, a este punto se está burlando de nosotras".

Pyra después de haberse compuesto de uno de sus momentos más… débiles, por fin encontró fuerza para hablar.

 **Pyra:** "Lo siento Mythra, no sé lo que paso creo no pude resistir mi imaginación".

 **Mythra:** "Esta bien al menos sabemos que volvimos con nuestras personalidades intactas a pesar de lo que paso hace unas horas y… un momento ¿a que te refieres a que no pudiste resistir tu imaginación?".

Pyra se puso algo nerviosa y una gota de sudor empezó a bajar de su frente, así que decidió irse a la defensiva.

 **Pyra:** "No sé a qué te refieres ha ha" dio una risa nerviosa

 **Mythra:** "Pyra" decidió subir su tono.

 **Pyra:** "Oh escucha es Rex, ya vamos Rex" Pyra se dio a correr.

 **Mythra:** "PYRA".

Las siguientes en la agenda para despedirse eran Mòrag y Brighid.

Decidieron dar un adiós mucho más cordial y formal que el de Zeke, algo que no está muy fuera de la norma tomando en cuenta de quien estamos hablando.

Brighid decidió hablar por un poco.

 **Brighid:** "Es bueno saber que ellas ya no tienen el peso de no querer existir encima, nos gustaría quedarnos, pero es un largo camino y hay que tomar en cuenta que varios transportes fueron utilizados para retirar civiles del peligro, puede haber obstáculos muy peligrosos más adelante, tenemos que aprovechar la poca luz de día que nos queda.

 **Mòrag:** "También tengo que ver al emperador lo antes posible, tengo que asegurarme de que este bien".

 **Rex:** "Estoy seguro que está bien, probablemente fue la prioridad para los guardias".

 **Mòrag:** "No, conociéndolo bien él probablemente dio la orden de evacuar a los demás, tiene buen corazón pero tengo que admitir que algunas veces hace que el mío se detenga". Lo dijo mientras tenía una cara pensativa.

Rex se acerca a Brighid para preguntarle algo en voz baja.

 **Rex:** "Ella realmente se preocupa por él, crees que ella tenga un complejo de hermana mayor?".

 **Brighid:** "No tienes idea".

Mòrag dio una toz falsa en su mano para advertir que está escuchando fuerte y claro.

Rex actuó rápido.

 **Rex:** "Bueno no quiero hacerte esperar más, dale un saludo de mi parte en cuando llegues".

 **Mòrag:** "Lo hare, cuídense mucho, tratare de escribir de en vez en cuando; Brighid es tiempo de irnos.

 **Brighid:** "Estoy detrás suya".

Después de eso era la hora de Tora para despedirse.

 **Tora:** "Rex-Rex, Tora cree que es hora para despedirse, Tora quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con Papa-pon, quizás hasta hacer modificaciones a Poppi o algo nuevo.

 **Poppi:** "Poppi quiere ver a su hermana mayor Lila, Poppi no puede esperar para contarle la gran aventura donde Poppi participo".

 **Rex:** "Ha ha, ustedes siempre tan llenos de energía, bueno no quiero hacerlos esperar, tengan un camino a salvo regreso a casa".

Tora decidió utilizar el modo de vuelo de Poppi, tomando en cuenta las pequeñas piernas del nopon, tenía algo de sentido, si el decidiera caminar probablemente llegaría en dos semanas.

* * *

Ahora tan solo quedaban Nia y Dromarch, decir que el ambiente se puso algo incomodo es ponerlo sencillo, después de la confesión que Nia hizo a antes, ha dejado a Rex pensando, él creyó que la confesión lo había hecho como amiga, pero después de eso fue obvio del porque lo había hecho, cabe destacar que para él si hubiera un concurso de momentos más tontos en su vida este definitivamente sería un gran conteniente para el primer lugar.

Nia quizás no tuviera el aspecto de Pyra y Mythra, pero ella definitivamente podía defenderse en la categoría de belleza y su personalidad era muy interesante, era hermosa para él, aunque probablemente ella le arrancaría la cabeza si ella lo escuchara ahora, pero esto lo llevo a otro problema.

 **Rex:** " ¿No sería muy raro confesar esos sentimientos? Dijo quizás ella crea que soy un tipo de mujeriego o un pervertido, espero que no crea que sea un tipo similar a Bana con mujeres haciendo caso a sus ordenes como esclavas." Dijo en una voz muy baja hacia sí mismo.

 **Gramps:** " No Rex un mujeriego solo deja corazón rotos, aunque tengo que admitir que tienes una imaginación muy vivida"

 **Rex:** " Si creo que tienes razón…espera un momento Gramps ¿Cómo es que te hiciste pequeño otra vez?

 **Gramps:** "Al parecer cuando Pyra y Mythra tocaron mi pecho me dieron la habilidad de transformarme a voluntad, ¿cómo lo vez? Muy conveniente verdad, pero de vuelta a lo que estamos hablando, creo que es muy importante que le confieses también, no te preocupes creyendo que ella te vera como un pervertido, a este punto ella ya debe saber cómo actúas y seguro sabe que no tienes ni una pizca de serlo".

 **Rex:** "Creo que tienes razón, gracias por la charla".

Rex decidió romper el silencio haciéndole una pregunta a Nia.

 **Rex:** "Así que Nia" Rex tomo una posición relajada mientras jugaba con sus manos y Nia lo veía "Dime ¿Que harás ahora tienes algún plan de dónde vas a ir? Dijo en un tono preocupado.

 **Nia:** "Para ser sincera… no lo sé, siempre que me quedaba por mucho tiempo había un momento donde me volvían a perseguir, hasta que me capturaron, y después Torna me rescato, pero creo que ya sabes lo que paso."

 **Rex:** " _Pobre Nia de tanto de ser perseguida seguramente olvido como sea de sentir un lugar donde te puedas sentir seguro_ ".

"Quizás pueda…" Rex pensó.

 **Rex:** "SI ESO ES".

 **Nia:** "HEY, baja la voz se está siendo muy tarde personas están tratando de dormir".

Rex dio una risa nerviosa. "Perdón, pero tengo una idea, una proposición para ti".

Nia tenía una cara de duda estaba escuchando fuerte y claro.

 **Rex:** " ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros?

 **Nia:** "…disculpa ¡¿Qué?! Exclamo la chica

 **Rex:** "Bueno pensé que probablemente no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir así que quise darte una opción, dime que piensas".

Nia considero la oferta."No estoy en contra, pero ¿No dijiste que tu hogar fue destruido cuando Gramps se estrello, cuando salimos volando al despertar a Pyra?".

Rex abrió los ojos "Diablos lo olvide, piensa rápido…lo tengo"

 **Rex:** "Me refería a la casa de mi tía Corinne".

Nia subió una ceja:" ¿La casa de tu tía? No crees que le importe".

 **Rex:** " ¿Bromeas?, ella ama las visitas y ella se seguramente te de un buen hospedaje…hasta que pueda construir un hogar ¿qué te parece?

 **Nia:** "No lo sé, ¿qué piensas Dromarch? Volteo a ver a su blade.

 **Dromarch:** "Me suena como un buen plan, pero yo la seguiré a donde usted quiera ir mi señora."

Nia lo pensó por última vez y la verdad también le parecía una buena idea.

 **Nia:** "Bueno si estas tan seguro de que ella quiera hospedarnos… acepto tu oferta".

 **Rex:** "Si, genial" dijo Rex con un tono de victoria en su voz "bueno creo que es hora de irnos, Gramps ¿crees que nos puedes llevar para llegar más rápido?

 **Gramps:** "La duda ofende". Gramps se volvió a transforma en su forma de titán, por supuesto lejos de los suburbios no quería destruir lo que quedaba de casas en pie.

 **Rex:** "Pyra, Mythra es hora de irnos" grito Rex.

 **Mythra:** "Ya vamos" respondió la rubia mientras que jalaba a su pelirroja hermana de su oído, al parecer no pudo escapar de ella y su gran velocidad.

 **Pyra:** "Mythra, por favor ya no, duele mucho ouch ouch".

 **Mythra:** "Debiste a verlo pensado mejor antes de tener esos pensamientos y echarte a correr".

 **Rex:** " ¿Qué paso?

 **Mythra:** "Oh, nada solo una pequeña charla entre hermanas, ¿no es así Pyra? Mythra por fin decidió soltarla

 **Pyra:** "Si solo una charla, ouch" dijo Pyra mientras se sobaba su oreja "¿A dónde iremos Rex?

 **Rex:** "Con tía Corinne, creo que es una buena idea que ella sepa que regresamos sanos y salvo, ¿no lo crees?

Y como por a arte de magia Pyra olvido del dolor de su oreja y sus ojos resplandecieron como sus llamas.

 **Pyra:** "Tu tía Corinne, fabuloso quizás podemos retomar nuestra charla de antes". Dijo con un tono de alegría."

 **Mythra:** " ¿Tu tía Corinne porque?

Rex respondió "Bueno al menos de que tengas otra idea de dónde ir para hospedarnos soy todo oídos, la única opción es un hotel pero no tengo mucho efectivo que digamos".

Mythra entonces dio una cara de "oh cierto lo olvide".

 **Nia:** "¡Hey!, ¿nos iremos hoy o que esperan?

 **Mythra:** " ¿Nia ira con nosotros?

 **Rex:** "Si le ofrecí vivir con nosotros, ¿qué te parece?

Mythra se pregunto a sí misma "Vivir juntos" tuvo que procesar la información pero entonces se dio cuenta de las cosas que pueden pasar juntos y después dio una sonrisa de aprobación.

Mythra decidió hacer una pequeña broma.

 **Mythra:** "Ohh con que va ser así… pervertido.

 **Rex:** "Si…ESPERA NO".

Mythra subió encima de Gramps acompañando a Nia, Dromarch y Pyra.

Mythra gritaba "LO SABIA REX ES UN PERVERTIDO, REX ES UN PERVERTIDO".

Nia decidió unirse a su juego "Con que es por eso que querías que me fuera a vivir junto a ustedes, no tiene vergüenza" decidió llevarlo al siguiente nivel, que hasta incluso decidió actuar dándole un abrazo a Mythra, ella recibiendo el mensaje, y empezaron a usaron un tono como si fueran a punto de llorar."Sabía que era un pervertido".

Rex un poco molesto decidió unirse junto a los demás. Pyra decidió acercarse.

 **Pyra:** "Enserio Rex, podemos quedarnos como una familia".

 **Rex:** "Si como…como una familia".

Pyra dejo escapar una risa de alegría y un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Rex definitivamente se sonrojo mucho.

Mythra y Nia se dieron cuenta de esto y decidieron actuar un poco más.

 **Mythra:** "Oh no Pyra cayó a sus pies". Nia siguió "Es un monstruo sin piedad". Aunque muy dentro de ellas había un poco de celos.

Rex regreso a la realidad y decidió ignorarlas para hablar con Gramps.

 **Rex:** " ¿Cuánto más para llegar?

 **Gramps:** "Calculo que quizás otros dos minutos que bueno que los titanes decidieron unirse".

 **Rex:** "Gramps quería preguntar que quizás ya sabes… pueda

Gramps lo cortó para terminar su oración "¿Construir tu nuevo hogar encima de mí?"

Rex respondió subiendo y bajando la cabeza. Gramps dejo un suspiro."No estoy en contra pero tienes que tomar en cuenta mi tamaño y las personas que esperas vivir en ella, creo que es mejor lo construyas en Leftheria.

Rex lo pensó y tiene que admitir que él tiene un punto, duda mucho que las chicas y Dromarch quieran vivir tan apretados.

 **Gramps:** "Leftheria está justo enfrente, prepárense para bajar".

Después de que Gramps se transformara en su forma pequeña y una pequeña caminata, por fin llegaron al hogar de la tía Corinne, al parecer Leftheria no sufrió muchos daños.

Después de tocar la puerta fueron recibidos por tía Corinne la cual parece que se le quito un gran peso de encima, aliviada decidió abrazar a Rex.

 **Corinne:** "Oh gracias al cielo estas bien, pensé que algo malo había pasado, es bueno verte de nuevo". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Rex muy fuertemente.

 **Rex:** "Es bueno verte de nuevo tía Corinne, lamento que te hayas preocupado mucho".

 **Corinne:** "Preocuparme, mi pobre corazón estaba latiendo como loco".

Corinne levanto la mirada y vio a las chicas, ellas le dieron una sonrisa y Corinne también decidió abrazarlas a ellas.

"También es bueno saber que ustedes estén bien".

Pyra decidió hablar. "También bueno volver a verte Corinne y también es bueno saber que no hubo muchos daños por aquí".

Corinne sonrió."Bueno que hacen afuera pasen ya está siendo fresco y no quiero que los héroes de Alrest sean derrotados por una simple gripe".

 **Rex:** "Tía Corinne quería preguntarte si las chicas, Dromarch y yo podríamos hospedarnos aquí por algo de tiempo" Pregunto Rex.

Corinne respondió con una risa "Por ustedes cualquier cosa pueden quedarse cuanto y el tiempo que quieran".

Un suspiro salió de las bocas de las demás.

Corinne decidió mirar a un reloj en su pared y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se estaba siendo.

 **Corinne:** "Se está siendo muy tarde creo que sería un buen idea que nos prepararnos para dormir, porque no toman un baño, creo que se pueden dar ese lujo tomando en cuenta el día tan pesado que tuvieron, los puede ayudar relajarse."

 **Nia:** "Suena como una buena idea, pero hay un pequeño problema, no tenemos ropa limpia, bueno al menos eso es un inconveniente para mí no se para ellas".

 **Mythra** :"No lo sé por primera vez me gustaría utilizar algo adecuado, y estoy algo cansada para pensar en ropa nueva". Pyra pareció compartir su idea asintiendo su cabeza.

Corinne pensó hasta que le llego una idea. "Porque no utilizan algo de la ropa de Rex, eso es si a él no le importa".

Las chicas se sonrojearon un poco y voltearon a ver a Rex.

 **Rex:** "No me molesta en lo absoluto" se podía notar algo de rojo en sus mejillas.

 **Nia:** "Te refieres algo igual que tu traje".

 **Rex:** "No, ropa normal, la utilizo cada vez que me doy un descanso algunas veces hay que saber cuándo relajarse".

 **Corinne:** "Bueno todo resuelto, el baño está arriba que tal si las damas primero, les pondré la ropa en unos momentos tengo que hablar con Rex."

 **Pyra:** "Gracias tía Corinne".

Corinne volteo a ver a Rex."Quien lo diría, mi pequeño tiene el amor de tres hermosas mujeres".

Rex se sorprendió un poco y empezó a balbucear.

 **Corinne:** "Ya sé lo que vas a decir:"No es así solo quiero ser bueno" pero si fuera a si no les ofrecerías algo como esto".

"Dime te importan mucho ¿cierto?"

Rex asintió la cabeza.

"Ha ha mi pequeño Rex está enamorado" dijo Corinne con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con el cabello de Rex.

"Bueno es tiempo de pensar que te pondrás después de bañarte, vamos" Corinne decidió hacerle una pequeña broma. "Y también quiero pequeños nietecitos Rex".

 **Rex:** "TÍA".

Corinne dejo salir una risa, pero muy dentro de ella estaba hablando un poco enserio.

Después de un rato las chicas salieron del baño la ropa de Rex le quedaba a la perfección a Nia tomando en cuenta que estaban cerca de la misma altura, mientras que Pyra y Mythra bueno…

 **Nia:** "Ahh me siento me relajada y cómoda que piensan ustedes".

 **Pyra:** "Pienso lo mismo, aunque la ropa de Rex queda algo ajustada".

 **Mythra:** " ¡¿Por qué demonios Rex no pudo ser más alto?!

Nia suspiro, algunas se alegra de que no esté tan…"bendecida" en la parte del pecho aunque estas eran algo contadas.

 **Mythra:** "Bueno al menos la parte de abajo es lo más cómodo que estado por ahora, con que así es utilizar bóxers nada mal".

 **Pyra:** " Fue muy lindo de parte de Rex prestarnos algo de ropa".

 **Corinne:** "Ya salieron, bueno las habitaciones de huéspedes están.

 **Pyra:** "Disculpa tía Corinne" Pyra interrumpió "¿Pero cuál es la habitación de Rex?

 **Corinne:** "Esta al fondo a la derecha ¿por qué?

 **Pyra:** "Quería preguntar si… si podría dormir junto a él". Pyra dijo algo avergonzada casi al final de la oración.

 **Corinne:** "Eso depende de Rex pero estoy seguro que a él no le importaría si todas ustedes lo esperaran ahí" Pyra levanto la mirada, al parecer Nia y Mythra estaban interesadas en la propuesta de Pyra.

"Bueno es tiempo de me vaya a dormir que tengan dulce sueños"

"Igual" las tres respondieron.

Después de un rato era tiempo de que Rex al fin saliera, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un pants negro.

 **Rex:** "Tía Corinne tenía razón un buen baño sí que te relaja".

Rex abrió la puerta, al abrirla se quedo algo sorprendido al ver a toda la gente que le esperaba ahí.

 **Mythra:** "Hola".

 **Rex:** "Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?.

 **Pyra:** "Preguntamos a tu tía si podíamos dormir junto a ti, ¿No te molesta cierto?

 **Mythra:** "En defensa de Nia y mía fue idea de Pyra".

Pyra respondió "Pero ustedes decidieron seguirme la corriente".

 **Rex:** "No se preocupen no me molesta, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?

Pyra respondió "Se que sonara algo cursi y tonto, pero quiero que al despertar vea el siguiente día junto a ustedes y todo esto no sea un tipo de sueño que hicimos momentos antes de morir".

Pyra tenía algo de miedo. Para cual Rex fue suficiente razón para dejarla hacerlo.

 **Rex:** "Eso es suficiente para mí, ¿creen que haya suficiente espacio para mi?

Las chicas hicieron hueco para por fin dormir a sido y día muy largo.

 **Rex:** "Duerman bien".

 **Pyra:** "Igual".

 **Nia:** "Igual".

 **Mythra:** "Igual".

Nuestros héroes por fin tuvieron su merecido descanso, solo el arquitecto mismo sabe lo que le esperan en el futuro, pero algo estaba seguro lo harían como en…

Familia.

Fin… Por ahora.

* * *

Tratare de escribir más capítulos cuando me sea posible, pero como soy un tarado indeciso que duda de si mismo decidí hacer esto justo cuando eran mis últimos días de vacaciones incluso aunque tuve un mes completo :v.

Tengo algunas ideas que espero puedan florecer en un capitulo entero, pero si nada mas que decir me despido. Adiós.


	2. Pasatiempo

Pasatiempo

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Rex y las chicas se acentuaron en el hogar de la tía Corinne.

Todo se ha vuelto paz y tranquilidad tanto que podías escuchar la caída de una pluma, esto no era un problema para Rex, ni Pyra de hecho ella lo prefería así disfrutando de la brisa de Leftheria, sorpresivamente hasta incluso Nía los estaba disfrutando, pero siempre hay una excepción y esa persona era Mythra.

No la malentiendas estaba feliz de que ya no hubiera peligro… de parte de las hazañas de la mano de Malos eso es, pero había algo que le gustaba sobre pelear quizás era la adrenalina, esa sensación de orgullo a vencer a mas de una pandilla por ti misma entre comillas y también vencer una criatura de al menos 10 veces tu tamaño.

Era irónico que la cosa que la estaba matando ahora mismo no es ni una pandilla, un monstruo ó una explosión de una estación espacial, si no que el maldito aburrimiento.

Mythra: "Día 28, siento como mi trasero a deformado este sillón de tanto estar sentada en el, temo que si no encuentro algo interesante me volveré en polvo."

"Postdata decir a Pyra que cocine más cangrejo, algún día tendrá que rendirse a mis demandas."

Mythra se quedo pensando a lo que acaba de escribir.

Mythra: "Wow, el aburrimiento sí que te hace daño a la cabeza".

Mythra decidió cerrar el diario y aventarlo hacia la ventana más cercana.

Mythra:… "Ahora que lo pienso pude haber hecho dibujitos en esa cosa".

?: "Ouch".

Mythra voltio hacia la ventana acercándose, pero se detuvo al escuchar abrir la puerta, resulto ser su hermana Pyra.

Pyra: "MYTHRA". Dijo la pelirroja algo irritada.

Mythra con un tono nervioso respondió "Pyra encontraste, mi diario que sería de mi vida sin ti"

Pyra: "¿Desde de cuando los diarios pueden volar?… espera ¿desde cuándo tienes un diario?"

Mythra: "Dije mi diario o no me mal escuchaste dije…" Mythra desvío la mirada tratando de pensar en una mentira "un tarado, si un tarado dejo este libro aquí puedes creerlo".

Pyra dio una mirada de sospecho a su hermana, esta ultima estaba con una sonrisa, obviamente falsa, nerviosa, con varias gotas de sudor con los ojos bien cerrados.

Pyra: "Si claro". Dijo con un tono de sospecha.

Pero en fin Pyra decidió ir a la cocina, Mythra por fin decidió tirar su acto de la sonrisa falsa junto con un suspiro y un gesto de "eso estuvo cerca" y decidió ir tras su hermana.

Mythra: "Y dime dónde estabas".

Pyra: "Oh, fui al mercado local, fui a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para una nueva receta que la tía Corinne me menciono antes". Menciono Pyra feliz de la vida.

Mythra: "Oh que interesante, ¿sabes hacia donde fue Rex? Mythra dijo cambiando rápido y radicalmente de tema.

Pyra: "Estoy segura que está en el mismo lugar que ha estado estas últimas semanas, construyendo nuestra nueva casa".

Ahora se puede ver a Rex lejos junto a una colina y junto de él hay unos planos.

Rex: "Si señor esta casa estará lista en tan solo unos días, quien diría que el arquitecto mismo me dio su profesión también ja ja, solo llámenme Rex el arquitecto".

Rex se voltio para confirmar que no haya alguien detrás de él.

Rex: "Qué bueno que nadie me escucho, quizás debería de hablar solo conmigo y dejarlo más con mi voz mental.

Rex Mental: "Hey, ¿estás seguro que esa casa estará lista en un par de días?

Rex: "Tan seguro que esto es un dos…" Rex decidió abrir los ojos y entre cerrarlos para concentrarse dándose cuenta de su error "espera eso es un cinco pero eso significa que" un estruendo muy fuerte se hizo escuchar detrás de Rex, Rex decidió voltearse lentamente dándose cuenta de lo que sus errores le costaron.

Rex mental: "Bien hecho, Rex arquitecto".

Rex dejo salir un suspiro de derrota.

Devuelta a las chicas.

Mythra: "Oh cierto siempre lo olvido, y ¿dónde está Nia?

Pyra: "Encontró un nuevo trabajo como personal médico, ya sabes, el trabajo que nos menciono hace como dos semanas, vaya es como si estuvieras en la Luna".

Mythra podía jurar que ella no había mencionado eso en su vida, que la parte el arquitecto en dos si no es cierto… pero después se puso imaginar lo que pasaría en ese escenario ficticio, su padre no le haría eso a su hija ha ha… ¿cierto?, ella prefirió mejor quedarse con la boca callada.

Pyra se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba con una mirada perdida cuando esta decido regresar a Alrest.

Mythra: "Y dime ¿qué tipo de ingredientes trajiste?" pregunto Mythra.

Pyra: "Ya sabes naranjas, aceite, arroz, pescado.

Mythra: "Si, si, que mas".

Pyra: "Vino, el cual tengo que recordar que Rex todavía no puede tomar, queso.

Mythra: "Por supuesto".

Pyra a este punto se dio cuenta que Mythra no estaba realmente poniendo atención así que decidió decir cosas al azar.

Pyra: "Una rueda, un asiento, una bota apestosa".

Mythra: "O si, lo mas importante".

Pyra por fin tuvo demasiado de esto.

Pyra: "Una boba mocosa de la Marca Mythra no acepto imitaciones". Dijo Pyra con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mythra: "Si lo más importante la boba mocosa marca Myth… HEY".

Pyra decidió reírse "Bueno si tú lo dices".

Mythra: "Eres la peor".

Pyra se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo y decidió dejar de reírse poco a poco, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su hermana?, nunca la había visto así hasta ahora, quizás debe de estar en ese libro que ella aventó, si Pyra sabía que fue Mythra su manera de actuar la delato estar con aquella por 500 años definitivamente te ha de dar mucho tiempo hermana-hermana para saber que algo está mal.

Pyra decidió acercarse al libro quizás tenga una pista, Mythra se dio cuenta de esto.

Mythra: "¡No te acerques a ese libro Pyra!" Mythra grito.

Pyra: "¿Por qué?, no es como si fuera tuyo, dijiste que era de un tarado".

Mythra estaba contra las cuerdas ahora mismo "Porque…porque tiene imágenes muy fuertes y sugestivas para alguien tan joven como tú".

Pyra: "… Sabes que prácticamente tenemos la misma edad cierto, digo si tu quizás estuviste afuera en el mundo unos meses antes que yo, pero mi punto sigue en pie". Con una cara de en serio fuiste con esa opción.

Pyra: "Estoy segura que estoy más que calificada para ver este libro".

Mythra salto de la silla del comedor para tratar de impedir que Pyra leyera el libro.

Mythra: "DÁMELO DÁMELO DÁMELO". Mythra dijo en forma de orden muy seria.

Pyra impedía con su cuerpo que Mythra alcanzara el libro. "¿Qué bicho te pico?, ¿Por qué no quieres que lea el libro?

Pyra utilizo toda su destreza y con destreza me refiero que ella decidió moverse para que Mythra cayera al piso cara primero.

Mythra: "Ouch…".

Pyra: "No me dejaste de otra" Pyra por fin pudo abrir el libro para leer su contenido.

Mythra encontró las fuerzas necesarias para levantar su rostro después de tras fuerte golpe, para ver a su hermana riéndose de sus escritos.

Mythra: "Quien diría que llegaría un día donde hubiera un duelo a muerte con mi dulce hermanita". Mythra se arrastro por el piso. "Enfrenta las consecuencias Pyra".

Pyra entre risas: "Puedes calmarte, sabes sin tan solo estabas aburrida tan solo me lo podías decir".

Mythra por fin decidió levantarse y limpiarse su atuendo, su rostro aun rojo del golpe. "No te lo tomes a mal, pero algunas veces necesito algo de esa adrenalina sabes recuerdo eso momentos dorados".

Pyra: "Mira si estas tan aburrida porque no te buscas un pasatiempo, quizás puedes encontrar uno que te guste".

Mythra se percato de lo que dijo su hermana, una luz como de un bombillo se hizo presente.

Pyra: "Woah, no sabía que podías hacer eso con tu cabello".

Mythra: "Lo estuve practicando era lo único que me mantenía cuerda, pero volviendo a lo que me dijiste, SI UN PASATIEMPO, por qué no se me ocurrió antes".

Pyra: "Quizás porque según tu diario te estabas imaginando una historia donde tú..."

Mythra: "DEJA DE LEERLO, esto es serio ahora dime ¿Cuál pasatiempo crees que encaje mejor conmigo". Mythra interrumpió.

Pyra: "No lo sé, quizás lo puedes hablar con Rex cuando regrese, pero de algo estoy segura…

Mythra: "¿De qué?".

Pyra: "De que tengo que dejar de hacerte cangrejo por mucho tiempo si es que tu trasero esta deformando el sillón". Pyra corrió de la cocina.

Mythra: "CRUZASTE LA LINEA, DAME ESE LIBRO".

Pyra: "No, meh" dijo sacando la lengua en un tono burlón.

Mythra dejo salir un rugido de monstruo infernal.

Tiempo después por fin llego la hora en la que Rex regreso a casa.

Mythra: "Por fin llegaste… estas muy rojo.

Rex: "Bueno estuve debajo del Sol por mucho tiempo algo iba pasar tarde o temprano pero todo sea por terminar ese hogar".

"¿Donde está Pyra?" Rex pregunto con curiosidad.

Mythra: "Ella está algo… ocupada".

Pyra está en su habitación sobándose su posterior después de la tormenta de castigo de su hermana.

Pyra: "Ouch, Mythra se toma las cosas muy en serio, ouch".

Devuelta con Rex y Mythra.

Mythra: "Hey, Rex crees que me puedes ayudar con algo". Pregunto Mythra.

Rex: "Claro, para ustedes cualquier cosa".

Mythra dijo sonrojada "Aww que dulce, me refiero si me puedes ayudar a encontrar un pasatiempo".

Rex: "Un pasatiempo, ohh ya entiendo el aburrimiento te está comiendo viva ¿cierto?"

Mythra: "No tienes idea, ¿me ayudaras?

Rex: "Por supuesto, que tal si vienes conmigo a mi trabajo de buzo quizás puedas disfrutar nadar y pelear".

Mythra: "No suena como una mala idea".

Al día siguiente.

Rex: "Bueno primero que nada, tienes que ponerte un traje".

Mythra: "Rex no se si te has dado cuenta pero soy más alta que tu dudo que me quede algunos de tus trajes… y también tengo estas". Mythra apunto hacia su pecho pero con orgullo.

Rex se sonrojo "No te preocupes salí en la mañana para conseguir un traje especialmente para ti".

Mythra: "Que considerado de tu parte, ¿Puedo verlo?"

Rex: "Por supuesto". Rex saco el traje de la bolsa.

Mythra: "Ha ha que buena broma Rex pero ya en serio muéstrame el traje".

Rex: "Mythra este el traje".

La risa de Mythra se desapareció, y en su lugar una cara de vergüenza la remplazo.

Mythra: "Esa cosa muestra más que el atuendo de Pyra" Pyra se ve estornudando mientras se sienta arriba de una almohada gracias al castigo de más tarde "Y ella ya muestra mucho, lo cual es raro ya que ella es más tímida pero quizás se vuelva una moda más tarde pero volviendo al tema".

"En serio si no te conociera pensaría que eras un pervertido al querer que me ponga esta facha, aunque ahora eso se está poniendo en duda".

Rex: "Mythra tienes que entender, todos los demás trajes eran de hombres y todos estaban prácticamente vendidos, no es muy a menudo que las mujeres se unan a este empleo, y esto era la única opción que quedaba".

Mythra: "Bueno lo utilizare, pero si veo que me miras mientras me cambio, ARDERÁS".

Rex hizo una equis en su pecho donde estaría su corazón "Lo prometo, palabra de buzo".

Momentos después.

Mythra: "La verdad se siente mejor de lo que esperaba".

Rex: "¿Lista para bucear?".

Mythra: "Si".

Rex: "¿Lista para pelear contra monstruos de las profundidades?".

Mythra: "Si".

Rex: "¡¿Lista para encontrar tesoros?!

Mythra: "SI, MIL MILLONES DE VECES SI".

Rex: "Pues vamos".

Mythra: "Si, yo primero".

Rex: "¿A dónde vas?

Mythra se detuvo balanceándose en la punta de su pie.

Mythra: "A sumergirme, no dijiste que ya estábamos listos" Mythra pregunto

Rex: "Oh no, tenemos que esperar que estemos en mar más abierto mejor posibilidades de tesoro, ¿no es así Gramps?

Gramps: Así es Rex.

Mythra: "Bueno y que tanto tiempo nos tardamos en llegar" dijo Mythra excitada.

Rex: "Media hora".

Mythra: "…estas bromeando cierto".

Rex: "Nunca bromeo cuando se trata de bucear".

30 minutos

A Mythra se le puso la piel roja después de exponer mayor parte de su piel al sol, decir que se estaba quedando si paciencia es un hecho.

Mythra: "REX, POR EL AMOR A MI PADRE, DIME QUE YA CASI LLEGAMOS".

Rex: "Espera, espera…ahora.

Mythra: "Gracias papá".

Mythra se sumergió en la frías aguas pero a ella no le importaba, era un buen contraste después del tanto tiempo que estuvo exponiendo su piel al sol.

A su vista periférica, Mythra pudo distinguir un brillo que llamo su atención, agito sus manos para que Rex la volteara a ver, y ella apunto hacia la dirección del brillo.

Rex saco algo de una bolsa para ayudar que la caja que Mythra encontró asegurándola en el nuevo gancho que consiguió para Gramps.

Al salir de la superficie, celebraron.

Rex: "Buen trabajo Mythra para alguien nuevo a esto es un milagro encontrar algo tan grande".

Mythra: "Oh por favor, estamos hablando de mi no me alagues, de hecho no hazlo un poco más".

Rex: "Quizás más tarde, primero tenemos que ver que hay dentro".

Mythra: "Que crees sea Rex, joyas, pinturas, dinero, todas las anteriores",

Rex: "Nadie sabe que hay en una caja hasta abrirla regla del buceador…

Mythra: "Si, si reglas blah blah blah, abre la caja".

Rex forcejeó la caja para encontrar cangrejos gigantes.

Rex: "Lastima en realidad pensé que iba ser algo genial pero siempre hay otra oportunidad no es así Mythra".

Mythra: "…Rex".

Rex: "¿Si?

Mythra: "Esto no es para mí".

Rex: "Vamos Mythra solo fue poco de mala suerte será mejor la próxima vez créeme".

Mythra: "Rex tuve que ponerme un traje que no… Mythra se quejaba, mientras Rex vio a un cangrejo detrás de Mythra y puso sus pinzas detrás de ella.

Rex: "Mythra".

Mythra: "Y después tuve que esperar…" Mythra se seguía quejando, mientras que Rex lo único que podía hacer era ver como el cangrejo acercaba su pinza detrás del traje de Mythra hasta que "SNAP" cortó la parte de atrás y este empezó a caerse.

Mythra: "Y me estás diciendo buena suerte para la próxima".

Rex: "MYTHRA". Dijo con los ojos cerrados pero sonrojado.

Mythra: "¿¡QUEEE?!".Contesto

Rex: "Tu...tu traje.

Mythra: "Mi traje que tiene mi traje… Mythra vio hacia abajo, estaba tan roja al ver que su traje se le había caído todo, estaba tan roja como el cangrejo que le hizo esto y hablando del el casi se daba a la fuga pero Mythra lo alcanzo a patear.

Mythra: "Tu no mereces ni ser comida". Grito a todo pulmón.

Mythra volteo con Rex "Ahora vez a lo que me refiero".

Rex dijo en tono derrotado "Si, lo siento que no haya ido bien".

Mythra: "No es tu culpa". Dijo mientras se cubría así misma "Tienes un traje de reserva".

Después de un viaje humillante decidieron volver desde el punto de inicio.

Nia: "¿Qué te paso? Estas más roja que Pyra ".

Mythra: "Trate de hacer del buceo un pasatiempo para mí…cabe destacar que no resulto muy bien.

Nia: "Con que un pasatiempo, quizás Dromarch pueda ayudar no es así".

Dromarch: "Así es mi señora de hecho he estado buscando alguien para ayudarme."

Esto levanto los ánimos de Mythra "Oh en serio y que es".

Dromarch: "Bueno como lo sabes tras nuestro transcurso de nuestra aventura, he demostrado mi interés en la flora".

Y esto bajo los ánimos de Mythra "¿Plantas?, ¿por qué necesitas ayuda con plantas?".

Dromarch: "Bueno tener pulgares opuestos son una gran ayuda cuando se trata de sujetar varias cosas a la vez, de hecho creo que esto puede ser una experiencia relajante para usted señora Mythra".

Mythra lo considero "Sabes quizás tengas razón, quizás necesito algo más relajante, ¿cuándo empezamos?

Dromarch: "Mañana por la mañana, tenemos que aprovechar que no hace mucho sol, el tiempo perfecto para regarlas".

Después de prepararse después de levantares, Mythra se reunió con Dromarch.

Dromarch: "Buenos días señorita Mythra, espero que haya descansado bien, y también que este lista para esto".

Mythra bostezando y con ojos entrecerrados "Que…dijo si estoy lista" abrió sus ojos para fingir que estaba más despierta de lo que estaba.

Dromarch: "Fabuloso, entonces lo primero que hay que hacer es regar las flores solo tenemos que acercarlas hacia ese grifo de haya".

Mythra: "Yo lo hago".

Mythra al parecer no tuvo una noche muy amigable para ella, de hecho cualquiera se podía dar cuenta de esto, muchos creerían que solo tuvo 5 minutos de sueño placentero.

Mythra: "Bueno enton…ces ten...go que". Dijo entre bostezos.

Dromarch: "Señorita Mythra necesito de su ayuda".

Mythra: "Ya voy" mientras desatendía el grifo…aún abierto.

"¿Que pasa Dromarch?".

Dromarch: "Necesito de tu ayuda para abrir esta bolsa".

Mythra: "Yo me encargo".

Mythra forcejeo y forcejeo hasta que esta por fin se abrió.

Dromarch: "¿Y donde dejaste las otras plantas?".

Mythra: "Están por allá".

Dromarch se dirigió para encontrar a su horror que sus plantas ahora estaban bajo agua.

Se dirigió hacia Mythra para decir las noticias.

Dromarch: "Señorita Mythra al parecer dejo la llave a un abierta y las plantas definitivamente no se recuperaran de esa".

Mythra abrió los ojos: "Oh demonios lo olvide".

Dromarch: "Con todo respeto Señora Mythra, pero no creo que esto sea algo que disfrute".

Mythra: "Si, tienes razón". Mythra cayó rendida en la bolsa que previamente abrió

Dromarch: "No recomiendo que se halla acueste ahí". Con tono de preocupación.

Mythra: "No te preocupes es solo tierra."

Dromarch: "No, de hecho es fertilizante".

Mythra abrió los ojos al escuchar esta información, definitivamente más viva que antes.

Después de un baño muy merecido, decidió sentarse en el sillón de nuevo.

Mythra: "Estoy de vuelta desde el mismo punto que antes". Con suspiro de derrota.

Pyra: "Oh, ¿cómo te fue Mythra?"

Mythra: "Fatal, ahogué accidentalmente las plantas de Dromarch y después decide aplastarme en fertilizante".

Pyra vio hacia a la ventana para ver que Dromarch estaba haciendo un funeral hacia su precioso trabajo que desapareció de un momento a otro.

Pyra: "Sabes quizás puedes dar una caminata, no lo sé tal vez puedes encontrar algo interesante".

Mythra: "Si quizás deba de hacer eso".

Pyra: "Y ten esto para el camino".

Mythra: "¿Y qué es?".

Pyra: "Cangrejo".

Mythra: "Eres la mejor hermana". Dijo con una sonrisa y abrazándola

Pyra: "Pero después de esto dieta". Recordándole lo de antes

Mythra: "Eres la peor" Su sonrisa todavía presente, pero su abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

Una hora después de una caminata sin algo interesante Mythra se sentó rendida.

Mythra: "Quien diría que me iba convertir en polvo del aburrimiento".

"Bueno al menos tengo el almuerzo que Pyra me dejo, ¡buen provecho para mí!"

?: "Cuidado".

Mythra no escucho la advertencia, y cuando estaba a punto de darle con el tenedor a su almuerzo un balón que apareció de la nada cae directamente sobre su comida. Se quedo varios minutos así hasta que copilo todo lo que paso.

Mythra: "AL MALDITO IDIOTA QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ LA GRAN IDEA DE AVENTAR ESTO HACIA MI, DATE POR MUERTO". Varias maldiciones se hicieron escuchar.

"El pobre cangrejo era inocente".

Mythra estaba a punto de arrojar la bola con toda su fuerza, pero se dio cuenta que no había alguien cerca. Una pelota no puede salir de la nada para arruinar su día, eso ya sería el colmo

Mythra: "Que demonios".

?: "Bolita por favor".

Mythra escucho esto y una sonrisa apareció en su cara "Oh, te la voy a dar, no te preocupes". Con tono amenazante.

?: "¿Por qué la tuviste que arrojar tan lejos".

?: "Lo siento, pero así es como prefiero jugar".

Mythra: "¡HEY!, piensa rápido". Arrojo el balón a una velocidad descomunal.

?: "Oh, hola Mythra encontras…" Nuestra sujeta fue interrumpida con un balonazo directo a la cara.

Mythra con una risa y sonrisa, se detuvo a mirar el rostro de la persona que golpeo, y se dio cuenta que eran rostros conocidos,…menos quizás posiblemente lo rojo que ahora tenía la chica.

Mythra: "¿Perun, Zenobia?, ¿qué hacen aquí?"

Perun: "Hola, Mythra cuanto tiempo, solo estábamos disfrutando de un pequeño deporte que Zenobia y Yo vimos a varios niños jugar, se veía muy interesante".

Mythra: "Con que un deporte" esto llamo su atención.

Perun: "Si creo que lo llamaban quemados pero obviamente sin la parte de fuego eso no sería muy inteligente de parte de sus padres, pero eso no nos detiene de utilizar nuestras habilidades de vez en cuando, es gracias a eso es que el balón salió volando, espero que no haya sido un problema".

Mythra recordó a su almuerzo caído. "No, no lo fue" con ojos vidriosos.

Zenobia: "Qhe bmmm thiro" dijo mientras estaba en el suelo con el balón haciendo un poco difícil de entender lo que dijo.

Mythra: "¿Qué dijiste?

Zenobia por fin se levanto del suelo y se quito el balón de su rostro este dejando marcas en su cara.

Zenobia: "Dije que buen tiro, es como si tuvieras un brazo lanzador". Dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Mythra: "Bueno, puedes decir que he arrojado varias cosas en mi vida" Flashback a esa vez que arrojo varias cosas a Rex y la gran fuerza que arrojo su diario.

Zenobia: "De todas formas que haces aquí, ¿por qué no estás con los demás?"

Mythra: "Decide dar una caminata para encontrar algo interesante que hacer ya saben un pasatiempo, temo que si no lo encuentro muera de aburrimiento".

Perun: "Hey, quizás puedas hacer un deporte, de hecho por qué no intentas jugar un poco, ya tienes la parte de lanzar al pie de la letra."

Mythra lo pensó, interesante, movimiento, fuerza bruta, adrenalina, puede servir para bajar todo el cangrejo que comió.

Mythra: " _Demonios Pyra ya me_ traumo _"_ pensó ella.

"Sabes, quizás tengas razón, ¿creen que me pueden ayudar a jugarlo?"

Zenobia: "Claro, es muy sencillo".

Después de repasar todas las reglas decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso.

Mythra: "Uff…uff no me había sentido tan viva en tan mucho tiempo".

Perun: "Tengo que admitir que eres mejor de lo que esperaba para alguien que es nuevo a esto".

Mythra: "Quien diría que mi gran distractor seria lanzar un balón para golpear a alguien hay que admirar las cosas simples".

"Podemos intentarlo devuelta mañana".

Perun: "Lo sentimos Mythra pero tenemos que practicar para el gran torneo de la siguiente semana".

Zenobia: "Si va ser genial y una masacre para los que se enfrenten contra nosotras".

Mythra con una mirada excitada "Genial me puedo unir".

Perun: "Lo sentimos pero ya estamos completas, Zenobia, Praxis, Theory y Yo".

"Mejor suerte para la próxima".

Zenobia: "Quizás todavía te puedas registrar pero necesitas un equipo, lo sentimos pero quizás puedas ver desde las gradas".

"Esperemos verte de nuevo".

Mythra: "Si igual". Se despidió y momentos después decidió checar si todavía estaban ahí para qué por fin pudiera soltar toda su furia.

"MALDITA SEA POR QUE ME ESTA PASANDO ESTO A MI NO PUEDO CREER MI MALDITA MALA SUERTE, QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO". Decidió respirar un poco después de explotar.

Pero después pensó en lo que dijo Zenobia. Y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

"Si eso es tengo un plan" y se fue corriendo a casa de tía Corinne.

Pyra: "Paz y tranquilidad justo como me gusta" dijo mientras leía un libro, justo cuando iba tomar un poco de té la puerta se abre violentamente de una patada gracias a Mythra, haciendo que la pelirroja casi se ahogara.

"Mythra *toz* que paso *toz* *toz*". Dijo entre toces.

Mythra: "Pyra, por fin lo encontré por fin encontré mi pasatiempo".

Pyra: "Eso es bueno, dime, ¿qué es? ". Por fin componiéndose.

Mythra: "Un deporte donde golpeas a los demás con un balón". Con el tono exacto de una niña excitada que comió dulces de desayuno, almuerzo, comida y cena.

Pyra: "…Por qué no me sorprende".

Mythra: "No lo entiendes Pyra es tan genial es lo que necesitaba, pero necesito de tu ayuda".

Pyra: "¿Con qué exactamente?

Mythra: "Va a ver un torneo la próxima semana y necesito un equipo lo más pronto posible".

Pyra: "No creo que sea la mejor opción, sabes que no me gusta exactamente lastimar a alguien".

Mythra: "No te preocupes solo tienes que unirte y esquivar el balón mientras yo hago todo lo demás, por favor por favor por favor, ¿siiiiiii? Suplico la rubia.

Pyra: "No lo sé". Dijo algo insegura

Mythra: "Por favor solo este favor, has esto por tu hermanita".

Pyra se rindió al ver los ojos de perrito triste que estaba haciendo Mythra "Está bien"

Mythra festejo.

Mythra se dio a la tarea de encontrar a alguien más y parece ser que vio a alguien de reojo. "Hey, Nia".

Nia: "NO".

Mythra: "Bueno pero no me grites" Necesito a dos personas más.

Se dio a la tarea de buscar a Rex a la cocina. "Hey, Rex sabes jugar quemados".

Rex: "Más o menos".

Mythra: "Genial estas dentro".

Rex: "Espera de que estás hablando, Mythra ¿Mythra?

Mythra: "Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba pero aún necesito a alguien más, pero a quien".

Pyra: "Si me permites hacer una sugerencia".

Momentos después se muestran frente a la casa de una conocida.

Mythra: "Oh te referías a ella, si esto es una mala idea".

Pyra: "Vamos, ni siquiera se lo has pedido".

Mythra: "Por qué ya sé lo que me va a decir".

Pyra: "Al menos inténtalo" toco el timbre de la residencia.

Mythra: "PYRA NO".

?: "Ya voy"

Crossette apareció al abrir la puerta con una sonrisa una sonrisa que se desapareció rápidamente al fijar sus ojos con Mythra.

Crossette: "Oh, eres tú"

Mythra: "Si, soy yo"

Crossette: "Dime, ¿qué quieres?

Mythra decidió tragarse su orgullo e ir al diablo con esto lo más pronto posible.

Mythra: "Necesito un favor, la siguiente semana habrá un torneo donde necesitamos a alguien más para completar nuestro equipo y querías saber si quieres participar.

Crossette compilo toda la información, no había ninguna reacción de ella después de lo que se sintió como un minuto más tarde, sus mejillas se hincharon al tratar de mantener una risa con resultados malos y dejo salir una carcajada en la cara de Mythra.

Crossette: "Ja ja yo ayudarte, a que gran chiste, es esto unas de tus bromas porque debo de admitir que es muy buena ja ja". Decía mientras estaba en el piso y ponía sus brazos en su estomago que le dolía después de tanto reír.

Mythra: "Te dije que era una mala idea, vámonos".

Pyra trato razonar.

Pyra: "Espera tengo una idea, déjame intentar algo por favor".

Mythra: "Esta bien, pero hazlo rápido".

Pyra se acerco a la Blade que seguía en el piso.

Pyra: "Hola Crossette cuanto tiempo".

Crossette al escuchar la voz de su ídolo se compuso rápidamente.

Crossette: "PYRA, QUE GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE COMO ESTAS, QUE SE TE OFRECE". Dijo acelerada

Pyra: "Bueno como mi hermana te decía antes habrá un torneo y la verdad necesitamos a alguien más y me gustaría que fueras tu".

Crossette lo pensó.

Crossette: "No lo sé, tu sabes que Mythra y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos y eso es algo importante cuando haces equipo."

Pyra: "Vamos Crossette, por favor, no lo hagas por Mythra hazlo por mí ¿siii? Pyra puso en práctica los ojos trises que Mythra utilizo contra ella.

Crossette al momento de verla perdió su cabeza, ella quería tomar una fotografía para recordarla y guardarla a futuro.

Crossette: "Esta bien lo haré por ti".

Pyra: "Genial, es bueno tenerte a bordo".

Mythra: "Si por fin el equipo está completo, ahora solo necesitamos un tipo de entrenamiento pero que podemos hacer" se cuestiono.

?: "Quizás pueda ayudar con eso.

Las chicas voltearon a ver a OTRA cara familiar.

Mythra: "¿Newt?, ¿qué haces por aquí, que no estabas en Mor Adain?".

Newt: "Decidí darme un descanso, bueno lo estaba haciendo hasta que escuche tu pequeño dilema que creo soy capaz de resolver".

Mythra: "Ok, cual es el truco".

Newt: "Ninguno pero si tu crees que voy a pedir algo a cambio, espero que puedas encontrar algo con lo que entrenar"

Mythra: "No no no, me refiero que aceptamos tu oferta".

Newt: "Fabuloso los esperare mañana en el nuevo parque, lleven ropa cómoda no quiero que se sientan incómodos".

Pyra: "Ehh Mythra, crees que es muy tarde para salir del equipo".

Mythra: "Lo es querida hermana, definitivamente lo es".

Al día siguiente.

Newt: "Buen día a todos, para nuestro primer ejercicio daremos 5 vueltas completas a este parque lo más rápido posible, tendrán que moverse rápido para evitar ser golpeados por el balón así que en marcha".

10 minutos más tarde.

Todos: *Uff* *uff*

Newt: "Bien hecho pero necesitaran ser más rápidos y no acepto nada menos que perfección, ahora otras 5 vueltas mas y mas rápido.

Pyra: "Newt, podías bajar un poco la intensidad Crossette tiene un poco de dificultad".

Crossette: "No te preocupes por mi estoy bien decía mientras estaba detrás de Pyra…pero con una razón.

" _Pyra con_ shorts _ajustados es algo que quisiera ver todos los días, como quisiera tener mi cámara ahora mismo; No no Crossette mala compórtate Pyra es amiga quita esos pensamientos de tu cabeza_ ".

Newt: "Okay, siguiente ejercicio reflejos, trataran de esquivar".

Rex: "¿Qué exactamente? Dijo mientras fue sorprendido por una gran roca."

Newt: "Si pueden esquivar una roca, pueden esquivar un balón". En sus manos gigantes mantenía montañas de rocas mientras en sus brazos normales piedras más pequeñas.

10 minutos

Nuestros héroes resultaron con heridas menores pero no nada grave que no se pueda sanar en poco tiempo por Nia.

Newt: "Ok, chicos último ejercicio".

Todos: "Gracias arquitecto".

Newt: "Sera una prueba de lanzamiento, es una competencia de quemados después de todo, tendrán que lanzar estas pesas de metal lo más lejos posible".

Rex: "Esta mujer nos va matar".

Todas las demás chicas asintieron la cabeza.

Después de lanzar las pesas era por fin fue el termino de la rutina.

Newt: "Ok, chicos es todo por hoy, pueden descansar".

Los chicos cayeron rendidos.

Newt: "Y no lo olviden, repetiremos esto mañana temprano, nada como un poco de trabajo duro por la mañana cierto".

Y así de rápido los chicos dejaron de sentirse relajados.

Tiempo después.

Nia: "¿Donde están estos chicos?, se está siendo algo tarde".

Y como por arte de magia los chicos decidieron aparecer… arrastrándose por el piso casi literalmente.

Nia: "Wow, se ven fatales".

Mythra: "Gracias".

Nia: "¿Qué les paso?

Crossette: "Ejercicio y Newt".

Nia formo una "o" perfecta con su boca.

Pyra: "Me duelen partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía".

Rex: "¿Crees que nos puedas ayudar Nia?"

Nia: "Es parte de mi trabajo aliviar dolores así que si, si puedo".

Crossette: "Gracias, eres un ángel, te abrazaría pero no puedo encontrar las fuerzas, ouch".

Después de varios días de castig… de ejercicio llego el gran día del torneo y los héroes definitivamente estaban listos para esto.

Newt: "Ok chicos, hice lo mejor que pude para ponerlos en forma, lo demás de pende de ustedes así que vayan allá y ganen pero sobre todo diviértanse, los estaré mirando desde las gradas".

Mythra: "Gracias Newt, estamos endeuda".

Anunciador: "Ultima llamada para el equipo Aegis".

Pyra: "Somos nosotros, rápido no hagamos que el trabajo duro se desperdicie".

Anunciador: "Bienvenidos al torneo anual de quemados, esta vez decidimos cambiarlo un poco y agregamos una categoría para Blades, porque vamos ellos también necesitan divertirse de vez en cuando así que dejémonos de introducciones y empecemos.

La competencia fue feroz, sí parpadeabas te podías perder algo increíble o algo muy doloroso dependiendo a quien le preguntabas, pobre de Rex siendo el único sin habilidades especiales solo podía confiar en tirar muy fuerte y que el balón golpeara a alguien por un golpe de suerte.

La competencia duro horas y horas, los chicos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo al estar coordinados, hasta que por fin era tiempo de las finales y ellos no podían creer quienes estaban ahí.

Mythra: "Perun, Zenobia, Praxis, Theory llegaron a la final".

Perun: "Es bueno verte aquí Mythra".

Zenobia: "Si, es bueno ver que puedes disfrutar algo sin aburrirte".

Mythra: "Bueno ya me conocen".

Praxis: "Es una lástima que llegaron al fin del camino y perderán justo aquí". Con orgullo y confianza.

Mythra: "No estoy tan segura de eso".

El juego empezó las chicas del lado contrario pudieron alcanzar los balones antes así que los chicos solo pudieron hacer la parte de esquivar.

Theory: " **Rebel sister** ". De la el balón se convirtió en un gran pilar de hielo encima de los chicos, este cayo a una velocidad descomunal.

Rex: "Ellas sin que no se irán de aquí sin poner una lucha".

Mythra: "Mejor para mí".

Mythra levanto el balón y decidió hacer que el equipo contrario se dispersara un poco

Mythra: " **Sacred arrow** ". Esta vez el balón decidió dispersarse en varios rayos de luz, esperando que estos golpearan a alguien.

Zenobia: "Ok, mi turno, **Twist Heaven & Hell**". Zenobia se lanzo y selecciono a su objetivo Pyra, la pobre quedo algo cejada después de la ráfaga que su hermana hizo anteriormente.

Ya que ella no podía ver ella no se pudo dar cuenta del balón que estaba a punto de golpearla Rex y Mythra estando lejos de ella solo podía ver como en cámara lenta este se acercaba, pero había alguien que decidió sacrificarse. Crossette.

Crossette: "¡PYRA NO!

Ella se lanzo y utilizo su cuerpo como escudo, recibiendo el fuerte golpe. "AUGH".

Pyra: "Crossette" ella decidió checarla

Anunciador: "Y con eso Crossette esta fuera, aunque no creo que sea buena idea poner tu espalda contra tus oponentes".

Pyra: "Crossette, háblame".

Crossette se decidió desmayar de manera cómica con espirales en sus ojos.

En la imaginación de Crossette.

Crossette: "Ouch, Zenobia no se anda con bromas cuando se dedica ello, ouch".

?: *risas* Vamos, Crossette te estamos esperando".

Crossette: "¡¿Quien está ahí?!".

Pyras: "Soy yo Pyra" cientos y cientos de Pyras imaginarias se hicieron aparecer, los ojos de Crossette con un brillo de estrella se hecho a correr para llegar a su cielo personal.

De vuelta a la realidad

Crossette: "Py..ra, pyr..a, la co…mi….da es deli…deliciosa". Todavía desmayada.

Pyra: "*alivio* estas bien".

Mythra: "VAMOS PYRA LEVÁNTATE, TENEMOS UN MIEMBRO MENOS".

Pyra decidió reaccionar y por fin era su turno de lanzar el balón

Pyra: " **Blazing end** " Con un fuego dentro de ella decidió vengar a su compañera, esta vez el objetivo era Praxis.

Theory fue golpeada por el balón una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en el rostro de Pyra, pero ese orgullo desapareció al momento de aterrizar o mejor dicho su intento de aterrizar, se había concentrado mucho en darle a Theory que olvido checar el piso ya que justo donde iba a caer había una balón, la pelirroja cayo de sentón, siendo un perfecto objetivo.

Praxis: "Lamentaras haber hecho eso, **Geyser** **Spring** " el balón se transformo en una rápida y fuerte corriente de agua, fuego más agua no es una muy buena combinación, y Pyra se dio cuenta de eso.

Pyra: "Padre" mientras ella estaba congelada aún en el piso, siendo golpeada por la corriente de agua terminando fuera del juego… y mojada.

Anunciador: "Y así es como Theory y Pyra quedan eliminadas, este juego se está poniendo tenso".

Mythra:"PYRA, diablos esto no es bueno Rex necesitamos hacer…Rex ¿donde estas?"

Rex: "Aquí".

Mythra: "Que diablos haces allí, ven aquí y ayúdame".

Rex: "No, puedo me eliminaron cuando utilizaste esos rayos de luz, lo siento".

Mythra: "¡¿Qué?!

Mythra estaba por su cuenta ahora y sus oportunidades para ganar se veían muy bajas, al otro lado de la cancha se podían ver a las demás chicas con una sonrisa.

Zenobia: "Admítelo Mythra, perdiste".

Perun: "El momento en que lances un balón lo atraparemos y te lo lanzaremos hacia ti".

Mythra odiaba admitirlo pero tenían razón estaba contra las cuerdas ahora mismo…pero quizás ella tenía un plan.

Mythra: "Conmigo no se acaba hasta que se acaba". Mythra tomo el balón y salto hacia el aire

Mythra: "Siren me escuchas necesito tu ayuda" y de repente un rayo apareció encima de Mythra, el balón recibió este rayo creciendo y creciendo, hasta que este cambio de color de tanta energía que recibió.

Mythra: "Tomen esto" Mythra lanzo rápidamente el proyectil.

Zenobia: "Estoy seguro que eso es contra las reglas".

Perun: "No tenemos a donde corre".

Praxis: "Tengo miedo abrásenme".

Zenobia: "Si yo también".

El balón se acercaba más y más.

Todas: "AHHH"

Hasta que el balón las golpeo con un espectáculo de luces que, si todavía estuviera en pie, se pudiera ver desde la estación espacial.

Mythra: "Y eso es punto para mí".

Anunciador: "Y ahí lo tienen damas y caballeros, a nuestros campeones de nuestro primer torneo en la categoría de Blades, aunque quizás debemos de cambiar las reglas un poco.

Publico: "Mythra ra ra ra Mythra ra ra ra".

Rex: "Wow Mythra eso fue increíble".

Pyra: "Aunque creo que utilizar a Siren fue un poco extremo" dijo mientras seguía mojada y mantenía a Crossette todavía noqueada.

Anunciador: "Equipo Aegis se les solicita en el podio para su entrega del premio".

Después de encontrar sus posiciones a nuestros héroes se les dieron una lluvia de fotografías, una de estas se le fue dada a Mythra.

Después de volver a casa de tía Corinne, Mythra decidió comprar un cuadro para la foto.

Pyra: "Qué bueno que te dieron un recuerdo".

Mythra: "Si, no la cambiaría por nada".

Rex: "Es bueno saber que ya no estás tan aburrida, la verdad se puede notar el gran cambio".

Mythra: "Si definitivamente es bueno que encontré esto en mi vida" Mythra entonces pensó en lo que iba decir después.

"Oigan chicos si por una razón no se yo haya escuchado que harán otro torneo ustedes se unirían de nue…" Mythra se voltio para ver nubes en lugar de su hermana Y Rex que se hecharon a correr, Mythra decidió perseguirlos.

Mythra: "Vamos chicos será divertido".

Los dos: "No ya no por favor, olvídalo" .Gritando

Duraron huyendo de Mythra por un buen tiempo, pero con una lección importante, Mythra con su pasatiempo y los demás en no unirse a Mythra cuando se trata en deportes.

El fin.


	3. Playa

Playa

Después de que los titanes se combinaran en Nuevo Elysium era un poco más sencillo caminar hasta encontrarse con un nuevo clima, en un momento puedes esta en las planicies de Gormott y después de unas horas te encontraras en el frío de Tantal.

Usualmente era así, pero al parecer la naturaleza tenía otros planes para el día de hoy, una ola de calor ha estando golpeando a Nuevo Elysium fuertemente, claro para alguien que vivia en Mor Adain esto era una caminata en el parque pero si eras alguien de Tantal sentirías como te derritieras lentamente deseando que no hubieras salido de tu muy congelada pero comoda cama.

Lo que nos lleva a Leftheria, gracias al que el clima es algo humedo la intensidad de esta ola de calor aumento, la flora y fauna estaban ingeniandoselas para aguantar esto.

Lo que nos lleva a nuestros heroes que definitivamente a tenido mejores momentos que este.

Nia: "Uff..uff no se que tanto pueda soportar más de esto".

Rex: "Vamos Ni..a esto es tan so…lo un poco de calor puedes con esto" dijo con algo de dificultad.

Nia: "Es facil para ti deci..rlo, ustedes chicos pue..den estar en ropa interior y parece nor…mal, pero si nosotras lo hac…emos probablemente nos digan exibisionistas."

"Dromarch por favor muve ese avan..ico más rapido".

Dromarch: "Hago lo mejor que puedo mi señora, pero gracias a mi pelaje es como si me estuviera cocinando como uno de los platillos de la señorita Pyra."

Nia: "Cierto, deb..es de tenerla dificil bola de pelos, dime ¿quieres que te tras…quile? Pregunto Nia en forma de broma.

Dromarch: "Como esta la situación aceptaría esa oferta pero dudo que tenga la fuerza de voluntad de que usted pueda hacerlo ahora mismo mi señora". Sabia que era una broma pero en realidad quería que esto acabara lo más rapido posible.

Mythra salio de la cocina aparentemente sin ningún tipo de dificultad como sed o sudor.

Mythra: "Oh vamos, dejen de quejarse como niñitos no hace tanta calor".

Rex: "Porqué no tienes calor Mythra, en serio eres tan suertuda ahora mismo"

Mythra: "La luz es una fuente de calor tontuelo esto no me afecta".

Nia se estaba dando cuenta de algo quizas el calor la estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones como ver doble o algo por el estilo, asi que decide tallarse un poco los ojos, pero no era cierto estaba viendo bien y por alguna razón Mythra se veia un poco más…llena.

Nia: "Dime Mythra, ¿te comiste un buffet o algo por el estilo? te vez un poco más… robusta".

Mythra hizo una cara de ofendida.

Mythra: "HEY, no tienes que insultarme, solo porque seas una chica no te da derecho deinsultar el aspecto de otra, mira lo siento porque tengas calor pero no es mi culpa que yo no lo tenga.

" _Quien se cree, burlandose de mí_ " diciendose así misma

Nia sabia que habia Gormotti encerrado aquí, asi que decidio utilizar las pocas fuerzas que tenia mientras descansaba del intenso calor.

Nia: "Mythra ven aquí solo quiero hablar un poco".

Mythra decidio retirarse poco a poco con una cara nerviosa.

Mythra: "Ni…Ni…Nia crees que puedes alejarte un poco, si fue lo que dije hace nos minutos estas perdonada ha ha". Agrego una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Nia: "Oh no te preocupes no fue nada que dijiste solo quiero tener una pequeña CHARLA".

Y como si se tratara de una Nia gato de la montaña cazando a una pequeña Mythra conejo, ella se lanzo en un salto de longitud que definitivamente le daría un 10 en una competencia.

Mythra: "AHH". Mythra trato de correr pero era muy tarde, si esto fuera la la madre naturaleza Mythra ya sería comida.

Nia: "¡¿Qué tienes aquí?!

Mythra saco un gemido que definitivamente puso un aire muy incomodo entre las chicas y más incomodo para Rex que decidio tan solo voltearse para evitar la mayor cantidad de calor en sus mejillas y por si acaso tambien decidio taparse los oidos.

Mythra: "No..No es mi culpa que decidieron darme esta apariencia cuando decidieron resonar conmigo ok, solo vivo con ello, no tienes por que estar celosa" Con un tono de panico mientras Nia estaba en su espalda luchando contra ella, si no conocieras a Nia dirias que un animal salvaje decidio atacar a Mythra… aunque esa descripción no esta muy lejos de la realidad.

Nia: "¿Qué?,no estoy hablando de eso estoy hablando de esto."

Y con una gran habilidad de parte de sus manos quito lo que sea lo que estaba por dentro del atuendo de Mythra.

Nia se sentia en lo más grande de la montaña ya que hoy habia derrotado a una Aegis.

 _Nia: "Y ni siquiera tuve que utilizar una espada legendaría y estaba agotada toma eso Rex, ahora solo falta Pyra… aunque considerando como ella es dudo ella quiera jugar rudo"._

Mientras que Mythra jamas se habia sentido tan derrotada…en su vida actual eso es.

Mythra: _"Se supone que este tipo de experiencia son para personas que son muy cercanas como pareja, lo siento Rex, lo siento"_ En un tono mental muy melodramatico

Nia: "Ahora a ver el tesoro que te tenias muy bien guardado".

Nia por fin vio su botin de la isla Mythra y para su sorpresa era nada más y nada más que una bolsa de hielos.

Nia: "Es esto un tipo de moda estupida actual o…" Nia decidio recordar los sucesos antes vividos "Oh ya lo entiendo, no dijiste que el calor no te afectaba señorita la luz es una fuente de calor".

Mythra aún con la derrota presente en su mente hablo finalmente "Ok, quizas tengo algo de calor pero es insoportable, no se como es que Rex y tia Corinne pudieron resistir esto"

Rex por fin decidio regresar a la conversación "¿Dijieron mi nombre?

Nia: "Si, Mythra se pregunto como es que tu y tu tia Corinne soportaban esta calor".

Rex: "O eso, de hecho algo como esto nunca pasaba por aquí, es como si la madre naturaleza se estuviera burlando de nosotros"

Mythra dejo salir un suspiro.

Nia decidio acercarse a Rex y darle la bolsa de hielo que Mythra tenia.

Rex: "Gracias olvide que tenia estas quizas pueda sacar más del…".

Nia: "Dudo que encuentres más".

Rex: "¿Eh?, ¿Porqué? A que te refieres".

Nia: "Fija tu mirada en Mythra".

Rex: ""Que tiene Mythra"…Rex hizo lo que le pidio Nia "Wow, Mythra que no recuerdas lo que dijo Pyra sobre el cangrejo en exceso".

Mythra: "NO ESTOY GORDA y no culpes al cangrejo, cuantas veces tengo que repetir esto".

Nia: "No tonto, Mythra tiene las bolsas de hielo dentro de su atuendo".

Rex: "Oh, con que eso te referías con no encontrar más de estas".

A Nia se le hacia injusto que Mythra tuviera un monopolio en las bolsas de hielo, asi que ideo un plan, una plan magnifico y malefico.

Nia: "Hey, Rex quieres una de estas bolsas".

Rex: "Cualquier cosa para quitarme esta calor de encima".

Nia: "Entonces lo unico que tienes que hacer es…Nia empezo a susurrir en el oido de Rex, Mythra se dio cuenta de esto.

Mythra: "Chicos, ¿de que estan hablando?".

Rex: "Entiendo…Rex subio la mirada fijando la mirada hacia Mythra decidido …lo siento Mythra".

Mythra: "¿De qué hablas?"

Nia: ¿Listo? Rex asintio la cabeza.

Mythra se dio cuenta a lo que esto se estaba dirigiendo "Rex, ¿tu tambien?"

Rex: "Los siento Mythra pero ya no aguanto esta calor".

Mythra: "¿Con que asi sera ehh?, bueno si creen que pueden quitarme esto estan muy equivocados, la unica rzaón por la que Nia pudo es porque me tomo por sorpresa no volvera a pasa…

Nia: "¡AHORA!"

Nia volvio a utilizar su misma tecnica pero esta ves Rex tambien se le unio, los dos dejando un grito de guerra.

Mythra: "Cometierón un error, un gran grave error". Taambien dejando un grito de guerra.

5 minutos despues.

Se podían ver a Rex y Nia con sus trajes más "llenos", incluso Dromarch pudo conseguir una bolsa de hielo, mientras que Mythra ahora tenia su complexion original.

Nia: "Ahh, Mythra tengo que admitir que se te ocurrio una gran idea".

Rex: "Nia tiene razón es como tener a un pequeño Genbu portatil"

Mythra: "Si si si, pero ya en serio chicos denme tan siquiera una bolsa por favor solo mirenme"

Rex y Nia con una mirada relajada decidieron voltear a Myhtra y sus caras mostraron una expresión de shock y un poco burlona como aguantando una risa en el caso de Nia al ver que Mythra estaba pasando por momentos dificiles, su cabello estaba todo desacomodado gracias al sudor.

Rex y Nia decidieron mentir.

Nia: "Te vez bien para mí". Rex afirmo con su cabeza. "Tomalo como un castigo por no compartir las bolsas de hielo antes".

Mythra decidio lanzarse y acostarse en las piernas de Rex y Nia.

Nia: "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Mythra: "Dijiste que no podia tener bolsas de hielo pero no dijiste nada sobre acostarme aquí".

Nia: "Hey si tu crees que tu pued…

Mythra: "Shh, Nia dejame tener esto mira a Rex no le importa".

Nia: "Por que a Rex… Nia derrotada decidio llevar su mano a su cara con un suspiro "esta bien pero no te muevas mucho".

Mythra: "Gracias… Mythra se puso un poco más comoda y decidio poner su cara apuntando al estomago de Nia. "...que agradable".

Nia sonrojada "HEY"

Mythra: "Shh, si eres lista como yo pusiste una bolsa de hielo aquí asi que dejame disfrutar esto ¿ok? Ok.

Nia debido al calor decidio dejar la discussión hasta ahí y debido al calor decidio darse una merecida siesta, pero todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin.

Mythra se estaba moviendo, el calor se hizo un poco más aparente "Hey, Nia, crees que puedes mover la bolsa un poco".

Nia a un somnolienta "Si claro" entre bostezos. Pero cuando vio la bolsa se percato del horror "no no no no no No"

Mythra: "¿Qué, que pasa?

Nia sostuvo la blosa de hielos o mejor dicho la bolsa de agua. "El hielo se derritio, y el agua ni siquiera esta fresca esta al tiempo".

Mythra: "Una lastima Nia, ahora si me disculpas voy acostarme del lado de Re…

Rex: "Tambien las mías Mythra, lo siento".

Mythra se lanzo del lado de Rex con una urgencia nunca antes vista, lo cual esto hizo que sorprendiera a Rex.

Mythra: "¡No no no no no!"

Rex: "Hey, cuidado ahí dentro".

Mythra por fin saco el contenido del traje de Rex para despues tener una cara de horror al ver su descubrimiento.

Mythra: "Genial, fantastico, maravilloso nos quedamos si la unica forma de refrescarnos".

Nia: "Iba pasar tarde o temprano de todas formas".

Rex: "Nuestra mejor opción es utilizar el avanico de mano de Nia y quizas no pensar mucho en la situación en la que estamos ahora mismo".

10 minutos.

Las caras de relajación y descanso que nuestros heroes tenián antes desaparecieron tan rapido como aparecieron, el sudor aparecio de nuevo y esta vez estaban incluso más empapados.

Rex: "Esto es lo peor, como quisiera ser un blade de hielo como Boreas.

Nia: "o como Ursula".

Mythra: "Mataría por ser Dahlía ahora mismo". Mythra decidio repasar su oración antes dicha, Dahlia era una gran amiga que si los viera ahora mismo definitivamente les ayudaría a refrescarse un poco, pero Mythra decidio imaginarse como sería su vida si fuera ella y despues llego a la conclusión que quizas no le gustaria llamar la atención por ciertos "atributos" . _"Bueno quizas me gustaria un poco la atención pero me gustan del tamaño como son ahora y con todo mi orgullo"_

Todo parecía tornarse oscuro, el calor los estaba haciendo somnolientos pero escucharon la puerta y de pronto, como si se tratara de un milagro la ayuda llego en forma de un Angel o más bien en forma de Pyra.

Pyra: "Hola chicos ya llegue, como estan aguantando el calor". Pyra solto una pequeña risa hasta que abrio los ojos y vio a los chicos con una apariencia moribunadas.

"OH SANTO CIELO LO SIENTO CHICOS NO PENSE UE ESTUVIERAN TAN MAL, rapido tengan coman esto"

Pyra saco de una pequeña bolsa un pequeño salvador para nuestros héroes, unas refrescantes paletas de hielo.

Pyra: "Ok tengo naranja, limón, uva, mango que sabor quieren" Un tono de apuro en su voz estaba presente.

Los chicos: "Ah…hhh". Definitivamente no les importaba que sabor fuera en este momento de crisis.

Pyra: "Cierto, cierto momentos dificiles de escoger, al azar sera". Pyra les dio a cada uno una paleta con un "Pop" al entrar a sus bocas y despues escuchar un "humm" de satisfacción.

"Eso estuvo cerca". Dejo un suspiro que no sabia que estaba aguantando.

Nia: "Hmm, gracias Pyra salvaste nuestros traseros, en serio pensabamos que nos estamos derritiendo".

Pyra: "No te preocupes todo sea por ayudarlos, para que es la familia después de todo".

Hablando de familia decidio ver a Mythra que ahora estaba devorando otras tres minimo.

Pyra: "Hey, Mythra compre una bolsa especial para ti esa es para Rex y Nia"

Mythra al escuchar esto agarro la bolsa de las manos de su hermana "Gracias eres la mejor"

Pyra: "Siento llegar tarde pero habia una gran fila".

Rex: "Con este calor era de esperarse y no te preocupes Pyra no es tu culpa de llegar tarde, estoy seguro que las demás personas estan pasando por lo mismo que nosostros".

Nia: "Sin duda alguna".

Mythra con un monton de restos de paletas de hielo deboradas sin piedad de parte suya dijo "hojala hubiera un lugar refrescante y ya sabes no una parilla donde casi literalmente nos estamos cocinando".

En ese momento a Pyra se le ocurrio una gran idea "Mythra eres una genio me diste una idea"

Mythra: "No te preocupes hermanita tengo ese efecto en las personas, aunque no se como es que te di una idea".

Pyra: "Que tal si vamos a un pequeño paseo a la provincia de Gormott".

Nia: "Pyra no te lo tomes mal pero…¿perdiste la cabeza, el calor tambien te afecto cuando estabas haciendo fila, ahí afuera esta como a 40° grados y quieres que salgamos?"

Pyra: "Si, pero no un paseo normal sino como un pequeño viaje a las nuevas playas que se formaron ahí, gracias a que los titanes se unieron a tierra que estaba oculta bajo el mar de nubes".

Rex: "¿Es cierto eso que dicen de las nuevas playas? pense que eran tan solo rumores."

Pyra: "Si yo tambien pense eso hasta que escuche a dos personas hablar en pasar por ahí para relajarse un poco".

Mythra con todas las paletas ya devoradas y más refrescada que nunca decidio utilizar su momento para hablar "No suena como una mala idea de hecho me gusta a sido un gran tiempo que no veo el oceano de cerca… me apunto ".

Rex: "Yo igual".

Nia: "A que diablos yo tambien ire es mejor que quedarme aquí cocinandome viva".

Pyra: "Bueno esta decidido nuestro viaje hacía Gormott empezara… el momento que termine de hacer refrigerios no podemos ir ahí y no esperar tener hambre cierto"

Momentos después

Pyra: "Ok, todo listo, ¿ustedes estan listos?".

"Si"

Pyra: "Bueno en marcha".

Pyra salieron de su nuevo hogar pero ella se percato que los chicos no salieron

Pyra: "Chicos saben que la playa no va venir hacia aca cierto"

Rex: "Si lo sabemos pero…el piso esta tan caliente que pisarlo seguramente el calor nos llegaria a los pies incluso con zapatos".

Pyra: "Oh Rex,esas son tonterías no esta pasando nada".

Nia:"Si, porqué eres una blade de fuego"

Pyra: "Vamos, ni siquieran lo han intentado".

Los chicos se vieron la cara después dejaron salir un suspiro.

Rex: "Esta bien aquí voy".

Rex con algo de duda decidio dar un pequeño paso al darse cuenta que no sucedió nada se sintio un poco mas seguro

Pyra: "Ven les dije que no les pasaria nada, ahora necesitamos movernos si no quieren tostarse con el sol".

Despues de unos minutos los chicos se dieron de un olor extraño

Mythra: "Hey, Pyra dime que cocinaste huele delicioso".

Pyra: "De hecho no cocine nada, solo comida facil de hacer".

Nia: "Si, si no hiciste nada de ese estilo entonces que es lo que huele".

Los chicos vieron hacia sus pies para ver que estos estaban empezando arder gracias a la caminata que hicieron

Los chicos entraron en modo de panico, mientras Pyra estaba tratando de controlar la situación.

Mythra: "Que diablos" Mythra trato de soplar hacia sus zapatos.

Nia: "Rapido a la sombra"

Un gran respiro de alivio se pudo escuchar.

Rex: "No entiendo cual es la logica en eso".

Nia: "Si y lo peor es que todavia queda algo de camino"

Mythra utilizo el momento en la sombra para pensar y se le ocurrio una idea

Mythra: "Creo que ya se como llegar ahí"

Pyra: "Oh en serio eso es genial Mythra, dime ¿que se te ocurrio?"

Mythra: "No creo que te guste".

Pyra giro un poco su cabeza.

Momentos después

Mythra: "La playa esta gusto adelante".

Nia: "Ya era tiempo me estaba dando sueño".

Mythra: "Bueno que esperabas solo hay una persona caminando por nosotros".

Rex: "¿Como estas ahí abajo Pyra?"

Pyra: "*Augh*… he tenido peores* augh* que comieron".dijo mientras cargaba a los demas en su espalda.

Mythra: "No trates de utilizar esa excusa comemos lo que nos das ¿recuerdas?"

Pyra: "Creo que es tiempo de pensar en nuevas recetas *augh* algo que no hagan que ustedes me rompan mi espalda".

Nia: "Hey, que dijiste".

Pyra: "Dije… Pyra encontro las fuerzas necesaria para levantarse al costo de tirar a los chicos de su esplada… que ya llegamos". Mientras estiraba su espalda.

Los chicos cayeron uno encima de otro en posiciones muy comprometedoras.

Rex trato de desviar la mirada para evitar ver debajo del vestido de Mythra, pero después se dio cuenta que estaba viendo "luna llena" de parte de Nia.

Nia: "HEYY, QUE ESTAS MIRANDO".

Rex: "NADA, NADA TE LO PROMETO".

Pyra: "Bueno creo que es momento de buscar un lugar por aquí".

La playa esta repleta de gente que al parecer se le ocurrio la misma idea de refrescarse y relajarse.

Rex: "¿Qué les parece por alla?"

Pyra: "Me parece una gran idea"

Después de preparar todos los chicos decidieron tomarse un poco de tiempo bajo la sombrilla que estaba emanando una sombra que tenia al menos 5° grados menos

Pyra: "Ok, chicos creo que es tiempo de comer algo, cargarlos en mi espaldahizo que me diera algo de hambre", Rex crees que puedes sacar un refrigerio de la canasta por favor".

Rex: "Por supuesto, un refrigerio en camino". Rex obedecio, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema, Rex decidio voletear a ver a las chicas y a Dromarch esperando con una sonrisa su comida, Rex decidio dar las malas noticias.

Rex: "Chicos la…la comida… este estan seguros que no quieren algo del puesto de ese Nopon de alla? Solto una risa nerviosa

Mythra: "Si tu crees que voy a dejar pasar una comida de Pyra estás loco, ¿qué pasa contigo tu usualmente eres el primero en consumirla?

Rex: "No no es eso es que".

Nia: "Muevete Rex tengo hambre y quiero comer lo más pronto posible" Nia empujo a Rex, para después sorprenderse. "¿Qué cara… Nia saco la comida de la canasta para demostrar que la comida estaba aplastada.

Pyra: "La comida no estaba asi cuando la hice".

Dromarch: "Debio de haberse aplastado el momento que caimos".

Pyra: "Pobre nisiquiera pude imaginarme poner mis dientes en ella".

Rex: "Estoy seguro que todavia podemos comerlo".

Nia: "No cuentes con ello era fruta pero ahora no es nada más que jugo".

Mythra: "Creo que no tenemmos de otra excepto ese puesto del nopon de alla".

Los chicos se levantaron para consumir algo

Nopon: "Como puede este viejo nopon ayudarlos".

Rex: "Quisieramos algo para c…"

Nopon: "Esperen un momento ustedes son… los héroes de Alrest, es genial por fin verlos, diganme estan aquí para disfrutar de la playa de Gormott".

Los chicos subieron y bajaron la cabeza .

"Si lo sabia, es bueno que decidieron refrescarse aquí por haber savado Alrest _y darme un nuevo negocio_ puede tener lo que sea de mi.

Rex: "Wow, ¿lo dices en serio?"

Nopon: "Soy un Nopon de palabra".

Mythra: "Un nopon honesto, no ves eso todos los dias".

Nopon: "Voy a ignorar eso, pero como sea, vamos ordenen es importante tener algo en el estomago y estar hidratado".

Los chicos por fin comidos decidieron que era por fín tiempo de ir al agua o al menos eso era lo que Mythra penso.

Mythra: "Bala de cañon"

Nopon: "NO ESPEREN".

Mythra se detuvo con una sonrisa en el aire.

Nopon: "Al menos que quieran calambres no recomiendo que entren asi de rapido".

Rex: "¿Que eso no es un mito que las madres cuentan a sus hijos?"

Nopon: "Hey quieres descubrirlo por ti mismo adelante pero no digas que no te adverti, ademas ¿van a entrar asi con su ropa normales ni un traje de baño?".

Pyra: "Sabia que estabamos olvidando algo".

Nopon: "Pero no se preocupen mi esposa y mi hija pueden encargarse de eso".

La esposa y la hija del puestero salieron detrás de la barra de la tienda.

Nopon: "Cariño crees que puedes ayudar a esto chicos".

N.M:"Claro cariño,chicas pasen por aquí".

N.N:"Yo ayudare al chico papá".

Dentro del puesto con las chicas

N.M:"Bueno primero que nada necesitare medidas si les importa chicas" La nopon saco una cinta de medir.

Pyra: "No no cree que eso es algo muy personal". Digo algo nerviosa y timida

N.M: "No te preocupes cariño todo esto se quedara aquí entre mujeres, nada escapa de mis labios, ahora si me hicieras el favor".

Pyra paso al frente para sus mediciones

N.M: "Wow 9… fue interrumpida por un mini grito de Pyra

Del otro lado del puesto

N.N: "Y dime prefieres algo simple o algo que cubra mucho".

Rex: "Algo simple no quiero molestarte mucho".

N.N: "No hay ningun problema, ohh que te parece algo igual a esto " saco un bañador negro

Rex: "Si eso es de lo que hablaba, aunque es algo pequeño"

N.N: "No te preocupes puedo hacer uno igual a este en unos minutos pero para eso necesito medidas, te importaria subir tus brazos".

Rex obedecio, la joven nopon puso la cinta a lo largo de la cintura y después en las caderas aunque muchos pueden decir que se tomo su tiempo en esta ultima parte.

Rex: "Ha..y al…gún problema ".

N.N: "Ninguno… _vaya estas chicas son muy suertuds, lo que desearia por ser ellas…_ todo listo".

Después de varios minutos las chicas por fín salieron.

Pyra: "Wow, estos trajes de baño son geniales se siente genial tener algo de mi talla". Pyra salio con su nuevo traje.

Nia: "Si me gusta este estilo no es muy a menudo que lo ves, dime que piensas del tuyo Mythra…Mythra".

Mythra estaba dando un mirada perdida pero viendo hacia la dirección de Pyra que estaba viendo que tal le quedaba su traje _"Pyra me supera por 2cm 2 malditos cm, quizas la hice con una imagen demasiada buena en mente"._ Mythra regreso a la normalidad al ver el chasquido de dedos que Nia estaba haciendo

Mythra: "Lo siento que djiste Nia"

Nia: "Dije que ¿qué piensas de tu traje".

Mythra: "Oh eso, es genial no te lo voy a negar y ahora donde esta Rex".

Rex: "Aquí voy" Las chicas se voltearon y se sorprendieron al igual que Rex.

Rex vio como es que los trajes recorrian las curvas de las hermanas Aegis dandoles ese look sexy, pero tampoco podia ignorar el atuendo de Nia que le daba esa apariencia de chica inocente y linda, mientras que para las chicas estaban devorando a Rex con su mirada fijandose en sus brazos y pecho tonificados mientras mostraba algo de pierna tambien tonificada, ese traje de buzo les estaba prohibiendo una vista increible para ellas, esas batallas y grandes caminatas salvando el mundo definitivamente beneficiarón a Rex.

Rex: "¿Bueno estamos listos?"

Chicas: "Si".

Dieron sus gracias al nopon por su ayuda y se dirigieran a la playa.

Pyra: "Bueno ultima cosa antes de entrar, bloqueador solar no queremos quedar tostados gracias al sol cierto".

Nia: "Pense que los blades de fuego eran imunes".

Pyra: "Más vale prevenir que lamentar, Rex me puedes ayudar"

Rex: "Cla…claro" Rex calento algo del bloqueador en sus manos y después paso sus manos por la espalda de Pyra

Pyra: "Hace cosquillas" Mythra y Nia sabe a donde esto se dirigia asi que decidieron hacer los siguiente.

Nia: "Hey Rex, crees que nos puedes ayudar con eso también".

Rex: "Seguro".

Nia: "Wow, que relajante, tienes manos muy suaves sabes"

Mythra: "Creo que puedes tener un futuro como masajista".

Rex: "Oh vamos no soy tan bueno".

"Bueno todo listo".

Pyra: "Aún no faltas tu, ven aquí te ayudare".

Rex: "Oh cierto, gracias Pyra".

Nia y Mythra: "Tambien ayudaremos" ellas tambien querián algo del pastel que era Rex.

Pyra: "Esperen van hacer que… de repente el bloqueador se resbalo de las manos de Pyra cayendo en la cabeza de Rex y dispersandose hacia todo su cuerpo.

Mythra: "PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN" con un tono de panico.

Rex:" No se preocupen solo trataban de AAAAA… Rex trato de levantarse pero graciás al que el bloqueador llego hasta sus pies esto hizo que perdiera tracción y cayera encima de las chicas pero al menos fue una caida suave para él.

Todos: "Auch"

Unos visitantes pasaban cuando vieron a los chicos en el piso.

"No sabia que era ese tipo de playa" "Dejalos, son jovenes quieren vivir al maximo sabes, aunque tengo que admitir que ese chico tiene mucha suerte"

Rex: "Lo siento chicas". Recibio una respuesta positiva "No te preocupes"

Después de levantarse por fin decidieron entrar al agua.

Nia: "Si, esto esta mucho mejor".

Mythra: "Ni que lo dijas el agua esta tan fresca".

Pyra: "Estan relagante tambien, es como AHH…Pyra fue interrumpida por una salpicada de agua de parte de Mythra

Mythra: "Blah blah, ¿que paso Pyra te apague con tan poca agua?"

Pyra con una sonrisa confiada "¡Voy a apagar tus luces Mythra!"

Mythra se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar el agua fría pero esta cayo en el rostro de Rex.

Rex: "Quieres guerra te dare guerra". Rex se unio a Mythra para derrotar la amenaza roja que en estos momentos estaba haciendo una retirada estrategica detrás de Nia.

Nia: "Pyra que estas hacien… ella tambien fue interrumpida gracias a que Mythra y Rex estaban lanzando agua a su direccion, ahora ellos tenian una sonrisa nerviosa, Nia furiosa decidio cambiar a su forma blade.

Nia: "SABEN QUE ESTAN FUERA DE SU ELEMENTO CIERTO"

Rex: "CORRE POR TU VIDA". Los dos se dieron a la fuga.

Pyra: "¡Estan escapando!"

Nia: "Oh no no lo haran, Dromarch". Llamo a su fiel Blade.

Dromarch: "Aquí estoy mi lady".

Nia: "Plataforma" Dromarch se acosto para que Nia pudiera subir a él pero en vez de perseguirlos en el, Dromarch lanzo Nia en el aire.

Nia estaba calculando la fuerza necesaria para acertar su lanzamiento, ella decidio que lo minimo era maximo poder.

Nia: " _Todo listo, los tengo en la mira_ " se dijo mentalmente **" ¡Merciful Heart!** "

Al aterrizar una onda de choque se hizo presente y esta hizo que una mini ola gigante apareciera detrás de Rex y Mythra que estaban viendo con horror como es que esta se acercaba rapidamente hacia ellos hasta que * **SPLASH***.

Nia con sus manos en su cintura dejo salir un *Hump* de victoria mientras que Pyra la alababa.

Después de ser golpeados por la ola Mythra decidio salir su cabello mojado le estaba dando algo de dificultad para ver hasta que ella choco con alguien.

Mythra: "Oh los siento".

?: "¿Mythra? Debo de admitir que el estilo no te queda bien".

Mythra: "¿Te conosco? Pregunto la rubia.

?: "Demasiado bien por asi decirlo".

Mythra por fín se quito el cabello que estaba frente su rostro, para darse la sorpresa de ver a una conocida.

Mythra: "Brighid, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Brighid: "Acompañando a Lady Mòrag".

Mythra: "¿Mòrag aquí?, pense que ella nunca se daba días libres".

Brighid: "Oh no lo hace, pero esta vez fuimos obligadas a relajarnos por parte del emperador Niall".

Mòrag: "Oh ahí estas Brighid, Oh hola Mythra tiempo sin vernos".

Mythra no lo podia creer, frente a ella estaba una de las personas más capables de Mor Adain, quizas de todo Alrest, fuera de su atuendo normal dandose un "descanso" era casi como una visión, quizas el sol la afecto.

Nia: "Hola Mòrag lindo atuendo".

Mòrag: "Gra…Gracias no sabias que estuvieras aquí Nia asumo que si todos estan aquí Pyra no debe de estar lejos".

Pyra: "Acertaste" Dijo mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla

Pyra:"¿Asi que fueron obligadas a un descanso?, esa es la primera vez que escucho a alguien no quiera descansar y más cuando se trata de una posición importante y estresante como el tuyo Mòrag un descanso ha deser un regalo"

Mòrag: "No para mi, prefiero el trabajo, no me siento tranquila sin supervisar que todo vaya al pie de la letra, se que defería confiar más en nuestras tropas pero tengo un tiempo muy dificíl haciendolo, la unica razón por la que nos rendimos es por que fue por orden del emperador Niall.

Hace unos días en Mor Adain

Mòrag: "¿Queria verme Emperador?"

Niall: *Risa* "Vamos Mòrag estamos solos no hay necesidad de formaildades aquí, y si, quería verte".

Aparecio una sonrisa en el rostro de Mòrag "Cierto, lo siento sabes que es algo díficil para mi dar ese cambio asi de rápido".

Niall: "No te preocupes, pero vamos a que nos importa, reporte semanal".

Mòrag se puso en posición mientras ella subia su cabeza haciendo un saludo y describiendo el estatus del estado del ejercito de Mor Adain.

Mòrag: "El armamneto se ha limpiado y tambien dado mantenimiento adecuado en caso de que se empieze a desgastar, a nuestros soldados se les ha dado una nueva rutina de de entrenamiento, el inccidente de la maquinaria pesada fue resuelto y no paso a mayores, todo supervisado por mi Niall.

Niall: "Muy bien Mòrag, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto."

Niall respiro profundamente para darle la noticia que quizas Mòrag no lo tome muy a la ligera

Niall: "Creo que trabajas muy duro, no que sea malo de hecho al contrario es muy admirable, y tu literalmente volviste de una aventura donde conociste al arquitecto mismo, como si fuera otro dia como cualquier otro.

Mòrag: "¿A dónde vamos con esta conversación Niall?"

Niall: *Suspiro* "Creo que es una buena idea que te tomes un descanso, ya sabes relajarte un poco, aprecio todo lo que haces pero es bueno saber cuando tomar un descanso asi que te dare unos dias para no se quizas tomar un paseo por todo Nuevo Elysium, ¿qué te parece?"

Una sonrisa aperecio en el rostro "Aprecio tu sentido del humor Niall, pero en realidad me gustaria saber el porque me llamaste aquí."

Niall dejo salir un suspiro aún más grande "Mòrag estoy hablando en serio necesito que te tomes un descanso, me preocupa que te pueda pasar algo.

Mòrag: "Lo siento pero no puedo darme ese lujo, sabes que es virtualmente imposible para mi hacer eso, cada acción que hacemos debe ser supervisado hasta al más minimo detalle."

Niall: "Ves de eso estoy hablando, no te mataría tomarte un dia sin que supervisaras algo".

Brighid decidio hacerse presente y al parecer escucho la conversación.

Brighi: "El emperador esta en lo cierto sabe Lady mòrag, si hay alguien aquí que merece un descanso es usted, y no se preocupe por organizar todo, yo me hare cargo le doy mi palabra.

Niall decidio rascarse la cabeza y dar una risa nerviosa "De hecho también queria hablar contigo Brighid, y bueno ya sabes al ser la Blade de Mòrag, probablement has de trabajar igual de duro que ella así que tu también tienes que irte de descanso junto con ella."

Brighid se quedo congelada por unos segundos esperando que toda la información hiciera *click* en su cabeza y decidio dar su respuesta.

Brighid: "Si esto es una broma no soy fan de ella".

Devuelta a la playa.

Mòrag: "Practicamente fuimos empujadas hasta aquí para tratar de relajarnos".

Rex: "Bueno Niall tenia una buena razón para hacerlo, aunque tengo que admitir que es raro verte sin tu atuendo militar".

Mythra: "Si a sido mucho que te veo con el mismo atuendo Brighid, tengo que admitir que el traje te queda bien pero que no te pasara algo, bueno ya sabes, siendo una blade de fuego y todo eso".

Brighid: "Me alagas Mythra pero no te preocupes el traje fue hecho con eso en mente y me hace posible entrar y sumerguirme en el agua".

Mientras los chicos estaban charlando, un grupo de personas estaban viendo hacia al basto oceano, estaban observando como alguien estaba en las olas no ahogandose pero teniendo un buen tiempo ahí dentro.

?: "Ok, ¿lista?" había alguien con el tipo que estaba en las olas al parecer era una chica que afirmo que estaba lista "Ok y….Pose" la chica subio a los hombros del tipo mientras estaban viajando dentro de la ola amaravillando a todos en la playa, decidieron volver a tierra firme.

?: "Salio mejor de lo que esperaba". El tipo asintio la cabeza. Un grupo de personas se reunieron alrededor de ellos para expresar su asmbro.

Los chicos se dierón cuenta de esto y decidieron por si mismos ir a ver por si mismos para ver otra cara conocida

Rex: "Zeke" Rex agitaba su mano para ganar su atención.

Zeke: "Rex, veo que te la estas pasando bien"

Rex: "Puede decir lo mismo tan bien es bueno verte aquí Pandoría" Pandoría dio una sonrisa y una "V" con su mano.

Nia: "Dime, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí chico tortuga?"

Zeke: "Bueno, veras orajas peludas, El Zekenator Rey de las olas y Pandy Reina de las olas aquí presente… Pandoria levanto la mano… vinimos aquí para practicar la gran invención que acabamos de ver llamado surf, asi que de este momento me llamaran El Surfinator".

Pandoria: "Definitivamente no porque su padre no queria que arruinara una reunión importante entre varios lideres".

Zeke: "No arruines el momento Pandy".

Mythra: "¿Surf? Nunca habia escuchado de eso".

Pandoria: "Es genial, puedes hacerlo solo ó con alguien, pasas por un ola es mejor cuando esta esta a punto de romperse y…

Mythra: "Posiblemente morir ahogado".

Pandoria: "Dijo si probablemente, pero si lo haces bien puede er una gran experiencia".

Nia: "Me sorprende que todavía siguen aquí, pense que para estos momentos Zeke posiblemente estuviera en el fondo del mar, ¿y donde esta Turters?, no se habra caído en el mar cierto".

Zeke: "Orejas peludas tu crees que soy tan inresponsable para llevar a Turters al mar, no yo mismo le hice un palacio de arena para que disfrutara su tiempo aquí"

Pyra: "Me agrada la idea de surfear, dime ¿que piensas Rex?"

Rex: "Tengo que decir que me gustaría hacerlo ¿Mythra, Nia quieren venir?"

Mythra: "No gracías, me gusta vivir"

Nia: "Si, no soy una fan de que algo con mucha fuerza este detrás de mi trasero y que puede hacer que me ahogue, pero ustedes diviertanse"

Rex: "Esta bien, vamos Pyra".

Zeke: "Bueno lo primero que necesitan es balance, los dos necesitan estar coordinados, un poco de peso de más y puede ser su fin, veamos que tal pueden hacerlo en aguas calmadas".

Rex & Pyra intentaron eso y tan solo cayeron 5 veces pero cada vez duraban un poco más gracias a los consejos de Zeke & Pandoria.

Pandoria: "Bueno trataremos de ir a una ola tranquila, y depués trataremos una ola rompiente que les parece"

El cambio de aguas tranquilas a una ola se hizo notar un poco pero los chicos estaban aprendiendo rapido solo un poco de movimiento "de aquí, no hacia aquí".

Zeke: "Bueno ahora aquí viene un paso importante que ustedes pueden saltar pero hace el surfeo más divertido, posar dime que es mejor que que burlarse un poco de la cosa que podría matarte…no conteste la pregunta, pero tengo que admitir que le da un poco más de peligro".

Rex: "Eh, Zeke no se si te diste cuenta pero no tengo la misma complexión que tú y Pyra es más alta que yo y dudo que pueda levantarla…NO PORQUE PIENSE QUE SEAS PESADA O ALGO POR EL ESTILO PYRA"

Pandoria: "Wow, hablando del peso de una dama que tan bajo puedes caer Rex".

Pyra: "No…no te preocupes Rex entiendo perfectamente" " _aunque podiamos hacer el intento"_ penso la pelirroja.

Zeke: "Bueno ola rompiente aquí vamos preparate para El Surfinator acompañado del heroe de Alrest y una de las Aegis".

Pandoria: "Aquí viene todo el mundo preparense"

La ola se aproximaba rapidamente detrás de nuestro heroes Zeke & Pandoria fueron los primeros moverse en ella seguidos de Rex & Pyra. Zeke & Pandoria al ser más experimentados estaban haciendo poses y decidieron volver un poco hacia atrás para hablar con Rex & Pyra.

Zeke: "Diganme que piensa hasta el momento" Mientras Pandoria estaba sentada en su brazo

Rex: "Es genial, me gusta la briza me recuerda cuando no habia unaa ola de calor".

Zeke: "Es bueno escuchar eso, los veremos más adelante nos vemos lueo". Y así Zeke & Pandoria disfrutaron de la ola.

Pyra: "Oye Rex,¿crees que podemos hacer eso que dijo Zeke sobre posar?"

Rex: "¿Estas segura de eso?" Pyra acintio su cabeza "Bueno si tu lo dices".

Y con eso Pyra intento subir a los hombros de Rex era algo dificil debido al movimiento pero lo pudo lograr y ella decidio tocar el agu que estaba pasando encima de sus cabezas y decidieron chocar miradas ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro ambos se perdieron en esos momentos pero estaban escuchando algo "..i..ado..ic..os" los dos prestaron más atención y se dieron cuenta de que era la voz de Pandoria.

Pandoria: "CUIDADO CHICOS LA OLA ESTA APUNTO DE ROMPER".

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy atrás y que no podran salir a tiempo, la ola cayendo encima de ellos.

Zeke: "Oh no" nadaron para encontrarlos "REX" "PYRA"

Rex: "*Toz* aquí *toz* estoy, ¿PYRA DONDE ESTAS?

Pyra: "Aquí"*toz*.

Zeke: "Es bueno que saben nadar pero quizas lo de posar es algo para profesionales"

Rex y Pyra solo rieron un poco, sin percartase que algo se estaba acercando debajo del agua.

Rex: "Hey, ¿Pyra tocaste mi pie?"

Pyra: "Dudo que pueda alcanzar hasta alla Rex".

De repente ellos fueron sumerguidos al agua por una fuerza desconocida ellos tan solo pudieron dar un pequeño grito, Zeke fue atacado por algo parecido a un tentaculo pero pudo agacharse justo a tiempo junto a Pandoria y la bestia aparecio con Rex & Pyra atrapados.

Zeke: "Si tu crees que puedes llevarte a mis amigos y después atacarnos a Pandi y a mi estas muy equivocado." **Thunderbo …** pero Zeke fue interrumpido por Pandoria.

Pandoria: "Espera, sí haces eso podías electrocutarlos, ¿recuerdas? agua más electricidad mala idea tu de todas las personas deberías saberlo".

Zeke: "Tienes razón necesitamos ayuda de los demás" Zeke se volteo haber a los chicos "VOLVEREMOS POR USTEDES PEDIREMOS AYUDA".

Rex: "ENTENDIDO, TE ESPERAREMOS AQUÍ NO HAY MUCHO QUE PODAMOS HACER DE TODOS MODOS".

Rex & Pyra solo podían ver como Zeke & Pandoria desaparecián a la distancia.

Pyra: "!Rex esta cosa se esta propasando conmigo!".

Rex sonrojado: "Hey, detente deja a Pyra en paz" pero la criatura parecio también "disfrutar" algo de Rex "HEY".

Devuelta con Zeke el finalmente arrivo a tierra buscando a los demás

Pandoria: "Ahí estan". Con una dirección hacia donde correr fueron por la caballería.

Zeke: "¡Chicos necesitamos su ayuda!".

Mythra que se estaba bronceando junto con Nia se voltio "¿Qué que pasa, en donde están Rex & Pyra?"

Pandoria: "Ese es el problema Rex & Pyra fueron capturados por una criatura y no podemos ayudarlos porque podriamos electrocutarlos".

Mythra: "¡¿Qué?!".

Mòrag: "Brighid rapido llama a un bote de rescate di que es una emergencía".

Zeke: "No hay tiempo para eso, para cuando esten listos Rex & Pyra probablemente esten en el fondo del oceano".

Nia: "Sabia que algo malo iba pasar ¿Qué sugieres chico tortuga?"

Zeke: "Pandoria y yo tragimos unas tablas más por si acaso conociendo nuestra suerte… Pandoria tocio en su mano mirando a Zeke …bueno mi suerte, rapido cada momento pueden ser el ultimo para ellos".

Mythra: "Wowowow" Mythra estaba perdiendo el balance "¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden hacer esto?"

Zeke: "La practica hace al maestro"

Nia: "¡Dromarch no te muevas mucho!"

Dromarch: "Lo siento mi Lady pero hay mucho movimiento".

Nia: "Lo que me sorprende más es que Mòrag & Brighid pudieron hacer esto a la primera como lo hicieron".

Mòrag & Brighid: "Coordinación".

Pandoria: "Ahí estan Rex & Pyra… junto con esa cosa".

Los chicos vieron hacia adelante y se sorprendieron al tamaño colosal de la criatura.

Nia: "Wow".

Mythra: "REX, PYRA, ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA AYUDARLOS".

Rex: "¿MYTHRA?, OH GRACIAS AL ARQUITECTO, RAPIDO ESTA COSA NO TIENE IDEA DEL ESPACIO PERSONAL... ¡HEY!".

Pyra: "ME SIENTO SUCIA CON ESTA COSA PASANDOSE DE LISTA CON NOSOTROS"

Nia: "Esto parece como algo que Tora disfrutaría, con tan solo imaginar eso me dio ganas de vomitar".

Mòrag: "Menos practica, más acción, Brighid"

Con un solo movimiento se dispersarón del grupo para franquiar al monstruo, una ola aparecio dandoles la oportunidad de atacar ina parte superior de este.

Mòrag: **"Azure II: Hellfire".**

Brighid: **"Heat Haze".** Se centraron en atacar su espalda para tratar que este soltara a las pobres almas en peligro pero solo lo hizo apretr a Rex & Pyra más fuerte.

Rex: "Es..ta co..sa nos sacara algo con ta...nta presión que nos sosti…ene".

Nia: "No si puedo evitarlo, Dromarch la misma tecnica que utilizamos en la playa". Dromarch solo dio una cara confiada.

Llegar al monstruo era algo dificil debido que estaba moviendo las aguas y creando mini olas peroellos encontraron una forma ahora todo lo que faltaba era una ola lo suficiente mente fuerte para que todo saliera a la perfección esta llego justo a tiempo.

Nia: "Un poco mas, un poco más y…¡AHORA DROMARCH!

Dromarch volvio a lanzar a Nia en el aire y gracias a la ayud de la ola esta llego más lejos lo cual le dio incluso más tiempo para canalizarlo y pensar en donde iba a atacar…y su objetivo estaba claro.

Nia: "Esto es por pasarte de listo con mis amigos, **"** **¡Merciful Heart!** " Y asi en monstruo recibio un gran golpe en la cabeza esto hizo que soltara a Pyra & Rex, Mythra reaccionando rapido se dirigio hacia ellos para rescatarlos pero se dio cuenta de algo, devuelta con Nia ella estaba cayendo pero Dromarch estaba esperando por ella en l tabla de surf "Buen trabajo como siempre mi Lady".

Mythra: "Ok, se acabo la hora jugar es hora de que vuelvas de donde viniste nadie secuestra a mi Rex y a mi hermana sin ninguna consecuencia, **¡Sacred Arrow!** Y asi varias flechas de luz golpearon a la bestia haciendo que esta rugiera de dolor cayendo al agua retirandose al ver sido derrotada creando una gran ola que nuestros heroes utilizaron para llegar a la orilla de la playa sanos y salvos.

Minutos después.

Nia: "Bueno eso fue una experiencia extrema"

Mòrag: "Quizas Niall tenia algo de razón al darme este descanso obligatorio".

Brighid: "No lo se sobre usted Lady Mòrag pero al volver le dare las gracias al emperador, por haberme hecho venir aquí, incluso si no quería que fuera asi desde el principio".

Zeke: ¡"Alguien ha visto a Rex & Pyra? quiero ver si estan bien"

Nia: "La ultima vez que los vi estaban cerca de Mythra, de hecho allí viene…riendo por una razón"

Mythra: "Los chicos *risas* no se van a *risas* creer esto".

Pyra: "Por favor no les digas"

Pandoria: "Muy tarde ¿qué quieres que Mythra no nos diga a nosotros Pyra?"

Mythra: "Bueno Pyra, responde"

Pyra: "Este veran es que…" Pyr se puso algo roja.

Mòrag: "Y porqué siguen en el agua, yo creería que para estos momentos ustedes apreciarián volver a tierra firme"

Rex: "Bueno este veran…"

Zeke: "Vamos salgan del agua ó ustedes dos estaran arrugados que una pasa".

Rex & Pyra hicieron contacto visual, ambos sonrojados y ellos dieron un suspiro, y por fin salieron del agua dandoles una sorpresa alos demas.

Dromarch: "Maestro Rex y Lady Pyra puedo preguntar en donde quedaron sus trajes de baño".

Pyra: "Bueno ve..ran al momento que Mòrag golpeo al monstruo en la espalda este nos apre…to más fuerte".

Rex: "Y al hace…rlo las ventosas se adherieron más a nuestros trajes que cuando nos solto *rip*

Zeke: "No quiero robarme tu frace pero me gusta tu actitud Rex, haha"

Pandoria: "Y a mi la tura Pyra muy arriesgada, haha"

Los demás se unieron al maratón de risas mientras que Rex & Pyra se ponian rojos como el sol que en estos momentos se estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Pyra: "Rex, Prometeme que no volveremos a mar abierto a surfear".

Rex: "Una promesa sera".

Los chicos tuvieron un gran dia olvidandose del calor (algunos más que otros) y tambien unas grandes sorpresas para ellos en el caso de Mòrag y Brighid realmente disfrutando su descanso, a Mythra, Nia,Dromarch, Zeke y Pandoria en un día divertido y Rex & Pyra… bueno ellos definitivamente han tenido dias mejores.

El fin.


	4. Chicas

Capitulo 4: ¿Chicas? ¡CHICAS!

En las tierras de Nuevo Elysium, habia un ambiente amigable se podia sentir desde cualquier parte incluso si estuvieras en lo más profundo de Leftheria,las criaturas incluso eran más amables, un animal el triple del tamaño de una persona normal que la utilizaria como palillo de dientes ayer te dejaria pasar hoy a su hogar y que tomaras cualquier cosa de alli sin ningun problema alguno hoy.

Te estaras preguntando el porque, bueno nuestros héroes estan a punto de averiguarlo.

Residencia de Rex. Madrugada.

Rex: *Bostezo* "Buen día chicas".Dijo mientras se frotaba un poco los ojos para quitarse el sueño, pero al decir eso el no recibio una respuesta inmediata.

Rex: "¿Huh?" Se pregunto a si mismo, después de unos momentos del que sueño se desvadeciera de su cara se pudo dar cuenta del porque.

Las 3 hermosas chicas aún estaban durmiendo pacificamente junto a él, de hecho él no se habia percatado que Nia estaba durmiendo encima de él usandolo como cama y almohada, Pyra y Mythra no se quedaban atrás ya que ellas estaban sosteniendo sus brazos para estar junto a Rex, el pobre chico podria jurar que ya no podía sentirlos pero era que le importara mucho amanecer con esta vista todos los días de su vida…desafortunadamente sus necesidades lo estaban llamando y tambien la hora de volver al trabajo; si quizas eran los héroes de Alrest pero ellos no querían abusar de eso para que todo se le fuera dado gratis, ellos querian ganarse todo como todas las demás personas y graciás que la nueva familia de Rex no se podia alimentar de solo aire no habia nada más que trabajar duro.

Rex: "Levantense dormilonas ya salio el sol." Se pudo escuchar un quejido de parte de Mythra, que decidio tan solo voltearse y enterrarse más en la cama aparentemente no queriaser molestada, Nia abrio los ojos y parecia querer levantarse pero todavia estaba algo somnolienta, Pyra dejo salir un bostezo pero definitivamente estaba más despiert que las otras chicas.

Pyra:*Bostezo* "Buen dia Rex, ¿comó amaneciste?"

Rex: "Con una hermosa vista no lo voy a negar".

Pyra:" Awww, que dulce".

Nia: "¿En serio chicos?, no han pasado 5 minutos y ya empezaron con sus cursilerías" *bostezo*.

Rex: "Nia, si querias un cumplido tan solo me lo tenías que decir".

Nia: "Lo que yo quería eran al menos otros 5 minutos de sueño, pero tengo que recordar que tengo que cubrir el turno de alguien más en la enfermería…"

Rex: "Espero que el tiempo se vaya volando para ti, odio verte cansada, que tal si te doy un masaje cuando vuelvas para quitarte toda la tensión".

Las orejas de Nia se levantarón al escuchar y ahora ella definitivamente estaba despierta.

Nia: "Ahora esa es una oferta que no puedo ignorar, ¿me lo prometes?"

Rex: "Tu me conoces cuando digo algo me lo propongo hasta el final, no importa que tan dificil sea."

Pyra: "El tiene razón, Mythra y Yo somos prueba de esta garantía, ¿ no es así Mythra?".

Mythra dio una respuesta pero esta no se podía distinguir muy bien ya que tenia un almohada en su rostro para disminuir el ruido que los demás estaban haciendo, pero parecía similar a un si.

Pyra: "Lo ves ahí lo tienes".

Rex: "Si no lo hago entonces yo ayudare a Dromarch con sus plantas en ves de ti por un mes, ¿qué tal?"

Nia tan solo sonrío y dejo salir una pequeña risa después de todo no quría poner a Mythra de malas tan temprano y después una sonrisa coqueta aparecío en su cara.

Nia: "Vaya vaya al parecer dí con oro en forma de chico, ¿no es así Pyra?"

Pyra: *Risa* "Oh creeme lo sé como no tienes idea, pero creo que es hora de levantarnos tengo que hacer el dasayuno para ustedes 2 primero después me preocupare por Mythra, yo dudo mucho que se vaya levantar pronto."

Mythra: "¡Escuche eso!" aún con la almohada en su rostro.

Pyra: "Bueno y dime ¿estoy equivocada?"

Myhtra: "….No".

Pyra: "Ahí lo tienes".

Rex: "Chicas creanme que me gustaría quedarme asi por el resto del día pero tengo que ocuparme de algo rápido". Dijo mientras se dirigia corriendo direct hacia al baño".

Nia: "Wow, vaya forma de arruinar el momento Rex.

Rex: "Perdón por tener mis necesidades".

Nia y Pyra tán solo pudieron reír mientras Rex corria para aliviar sus necesidades.

Momentos después.

Rex: "Gracías por el desayuno Pyra."

Pyra: "No hay prolema, ya sabes lo tanto que me gusta cocinar, especialmente para ustedes chicos."

Nia: "Juro por el arquiecto que tu comida cada vez se hace mejor"

Pyra: "Gracías Nia, pero no me puedo llevar todo el credito, Corinne me enseño nuevas recetas si no fuera por ella probablemente ya estuviera repitiendo comidas de la semana pasada."

Rex: "Oh vamos Pyra, tu sabes que nosotros no nos importa estoy seguro que si repitieras comida esta se sabria diferente a la de la semana pasada… en el buen sentido de la palabra."

Nia: "Rex, estoy segura que si Pyra cocinara gusanos tu también te los comerías."

Rex: Bueno estoy seguro que ella encontraría una forma de hacerlos deliciosos".

Pyra tan solo pudo girar sus ojos con una sonrisa, pero al hacer esto estos se fijaron en su reloj, dandose cuenta de que Rex y Nia llegarian tarde.

Pyra:"Seestahaciendomuytardeustedesdostengansualmuerzoytenganunlindodía". Dijo en un tono muy apurado que apenas se podia reconocer lo que estaba diciendo mientras les daba sus bolsas a Rex y Nia.

Rex y Nia tan solo pudieron decir "Si mamá" en forma de broma.

Pyra: " Y no hablen con extraños" dijo en forma de respuesta.

Rex y Nia: "Si mamá".

Y con eso se fueron por caminos separados. Pyra cerro la puerta de su hogar para volver a su día.

Pyra: " _Gracías padre por mi nueva familia_ " se dijo mentalmmente, mientras ponia ambas manos en su pecho.

Se escucho algo bajar por las escaleras al parecer Mythra decidio por fin despertar…entre comillas pues ella aún estaba bostezando y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre…Y AÚN ESTABA EN PIJAMAS.

Pyra: "Buenos dias bella durmiente".

Mythra con sus ojos entrecerrados dijo: "Soy una diosa para ti".

Pyra: "Si claro diosa, diosa de cómo lucir como un desastre, te falta un calcetin y tu cabello parece una bola de pelos de un gato.

Myhtra: "Es muy temprano para discutir Pyra, quizas después de tu delicioso desyuno podamos seguir con nuestra conversación. Dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

Pyra: "Con que te refieres desayuno tengo que pensar que hacer de comida, estan a punto de ser las 12 de la tarde sabes, tienes el sueño pesado".

Mythra abrio sus ojos rapidamente y corrio hacia el reloj más cercano.

Myhtra: "¡¿QUÉ?! Me perdi la mayoria del día".

Pyra: "Quizas puedas tratar de irte a la cama más temprano".

Mythra: "Quizas deba de hacer eso, dime Pyra dijiste que estabas pensando que hacer de comer cierto, que tal mi sugerencia de can…"

Pyra: "Se lo que vas a decir y al menos que quieras ir tu misma por el cangrejo, hoy tendra que ser otra cosa, quizas pueda hacer el platillo favorito de Rex".

Y con eso Pyra se dirigio a la sala para descansar un poco mientras Mythra se quedo en el mismo lugar con un tic en su ojo.

Mythra: "Este día se pone peor y peor".

Después de un viaje encima de Gramps, Rex porfin llego a Argentum, el cualquier otro el podía moverse de un lado a otro pero el día de hoy parecia tener que seguir pasos para evitar chocar con alguien.

Rex: "Nunca habia visto este lugar tan lleno estoy seguro que una alma más aquí y de este lugar saldran volando personas por el techo y las paredes…Rex decidio checar la hora en unos de los relojes del lugar, su cabello se le puso de punta al ver que tan solo tenia segundos para reportarse en su trabajo… demoniosdemoniosdemonios."

Rex pudo llegar a tiempo con tan solo 2 segundos de sobra.

Rex: *Uff *"Eso estuvo cerca, no creo que las chicas se apiadarian de mi si les digo que llegue tarde".

Más buceadores se encontraban en un pequeño puesto en el que Rex entro, ellos se dieron cuenta que el llego y decidieron saludarlo.

"Hey Rex, justo a tiempo ya nos estabas empezando a preocupar"

"Si dime ¿encontraste otra chica en el camino?"

Todos los buceadores se decidieron reir incluso Rex aunque al final de esta le dio un tono sarcastico.

Rex: "Buenoo al menos seria otra más para mi, no se sobre ti"Rex dijo _si las chicas me escucharan ahora seguramente me colgarian de un risco_ él penso.

Los demás buceadores se quedaron volteando a ver al buceador anterior con sus bocas haciendo una "o" perfecta mientras decián "oooo".

"Bueno me lo merezco, no sabia que podías reponder a si, ¿qué le paso a nuestro pequeño muchacho?"

Rex: "Quizas algo de las chicas se me esta pegando pero lo dudo mucho, de todos modos ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy?"

"Un Nopon, como de costumbre, quiere que investigemos una cueva bajo el agua dijo algo sobre piedras raras ya sabes como son por "la moneda bonita" y encontrar nuevas formas de hacer dinero pero al menos sera una buena paga".

Rex: "Suena facil y casi olvido que hoy es dia de paga, bueno ¿que estamos esperando?,¡vamos!"

Devuelta en la casa de Rex.

Pyra estaba preparando la comida para más tarde mientras Mythra (porfin bien vestida) esperaba mientras leia un libro de su hermana, no era lo suyo pero era mejor que ver hacia el techo sin hacer nada.

Mythra: "Lo que haria en este momento para que hubiera otro torneo desafortunadamente tengo que esperar otro mes".

De repente se escucho que alguien estaba tocando la puerta y esto atrajo la atención de Mythra.

Mythra: "Hey Pyra, ¿estas esperando visitas?"

Pyra saco su cabeza detrás del muro de la cocina mientras tenia un tazón entre sus manos "No que recuerde, al menos no hoy, me podias hacer un favor y checar quien es por favor".

Mythra: "Ya veo, interrumpiendo mi lectura".

Pyra: "Desde aquí se puede escuchar que no la estas disfrutando".

Mythra: "dESde aQUí Se puEDE esCUChaR qUe NO la eSTAs DISfrutANdo" en forma de arremedo.

Pyra: "TAMBIEN ESCUCHE ESO" algo enfadada.

Mythra: "Ese era el punto hermanita" con una sonrisa, su mano alcanzando y girando el picaporte, al abrir la puerta recibio la cordial sorpresa de ver a Corinne con unas bolsas en sus manos.

Corinne: "Hola Myhtra, es bueno volver a verte a pesar de no haber pasado mucho tiempo".

La sonrisa de Mythra se hizo más grande hasta su tono se puso más cotento "Corinne, el sentimiento es mutuo, vamos no te quedes afuera pasa pasa" Mythra haciendose a un lado para dejar pasar una gran conocida.

Corinne: "¿Con que este es su hogar? Rex si que se lucio al hacerla por si mismo, hablando de Rex donde esta quería darle algo".

Mythra: "Lamento decirtelo pero Rex tiene mucho tiempo que se fue a trabajar a Argentum".

Corinne: "Hmm, ya veo ese chico si que es muy dedicado hacia ustedes, me puedo imaginarlo cuando sea su esposo chicas".

Mythra: "Whoa whoa whoa, tranquila no pensemos tan a futuro".

Corinne: "Oh vamos la idea se ha cruzado por tu mente al menos una vez"

Mythra: "…Bueno, si en eso tienes razón…, pero creo que aún es muy temprano para eso, aunque esperaremos hasta que sea el momento adecuado".

Corinne sólo pudo dejar salir una sonrisa, Pyra decidió checar con quien estaba hablando Mythra.

Pyra:" Mythra, con quien estas... ¡Corinne que sorpresa verte aquí!". Pyra dejó el tazón que tenía en sus manos y lo dejó en la mesa para recibirla con un abrazo que Corinne recibió.

Corinne: "Pyra linda ¿Como te ha ido?"

Pyra: "Definitivamente no me puedo quejar, ya sabes tener una familia, pasearnos de vez en cuando, es un gran cambio de no querer existir y si que lo estoy recibiendo con brazos abiertos"

Corinne: "Eso es asombroso querida, ninguna de ustedes tiene que cargar con esa culpa; de todos modos vine aquí para darles una sorpresa para ustedes 4, pero al parecer Rex y Nia no van a regresar pronto, así que dejaré estos regalitos aquí y aquí están los suyos queridas".

Pyra y Mythra recibieron una bolsa al abrirlas se dieron cuenta del pequeño y lindo detalle que Corinne les dio.

Mythra: "¡¿Medias negras y otro traje en color negro?!".

Pyra: "¡¿Una sudadera como la que me prestó Tora y un traje en azul?!, Corinne no deviste".

Mythra: "Si Pyra tiene tazón, no creó que te deviste de haber molestado".

Corinne: "Tonterías, después de todo ustedes 4 son como hijos para mi, aparte la semana de la harmonia es el mejor momento para hacer más felices a las personas después de todo".

Pyra y Mythra giraron sus cabezas hacia los lados incluso hasta se golpearon .

Pyra:" Auch, ¿semana de la harmonia?, no había escuchado hablar de la festividad. dijo mientras se sobaba su cabeza".

Mythra: "Primera vez que escuchó de esta. También sobandose la cabeza".

Corinne: "Oh, entonces dejame decirles que es una celebración que representa la época donde las cosechas están en su mejor punto y los animales empiezan a cortejar se entre si, esto se hizo después de la caída de Torna muchos dicen que fue un tipo de disculpa del arquitecto mismo hacia la humanidad por el desastre que ocurrio...lo siento si les recordé algo malo". Corinne pensó en lo último que dijo y esta cubrió su boca con sus manos.

Mythra: "No te preocupes, gracías a Rex aprendimos como dejar las cosas en el pasado y eso también nos dice el porque no sabíamos de esta semana de harmonia".

Pyra: "Aunque aún no se el porque de los regalos".

Corinne: "La festividad se extendió más allá de tan sólo cosechas, y ahora se considera más una festividad de regalar cosas a seres queridos".

Pyra: "Es bueno saber que tenemos unos días más para regresarte el favor".

Mythra: "Si después de todo también eres de nuestra familia".

Corinne: "Aww son muy dulces, y no se preocupen de hecho con que hagan a mi Rex felíz me están regresando el favor, pero si el intenta algo con ustedes en estos días, diganme y hablaré personalmente con el".

Pyra: "No hay necesidad de eso es un buen chico".

Mythra: "Y si lo intenta nosotras nos encargamos no te preocupes de eso". dijo mientras mostraba su espada.  
Corinne: *risas* "Bueno me tengo que ir tengo a varios pequeños que cuidar, esperó verlos a todos ustedes juntos pronto".

Pyra y Mythra guiaron a Corinne hacia la puerta despidiéndose por hoy.

Mythra: "Esa mujer es muy dulce, quizás ella es la razón por la que Rex es así".

Pyra: "No me sorprendería la verdad, pero ahora eso me lleva a un problema que le vamos a regalar a Rex, el nos hizo un gran favor después de todo".

Mythra: "Tienes razón, digo el seguramente aceptaría tierra de nosotras y lo apreciaría hasta el fin del mundo pero creó que no hay que aprovecharnos de eso, quizás unas de sus cosas favoritas".

Pyra: "Bueno esto me da más razón para hacer su platillo favorito y quizás algo de chocolate casero".

Mythra volteo a ver a Pyra con una ceja levantada.

Mythra: "¿Tu crees que su estómago pueda con todo eso?"

Pyra: "Un hombre se conquista por el estómago". Dijo mientras tenía sus manos en su cintura y una sonrisa confiada.

Mythra se percató que su hermana tenía ventaja en ese punto así que ella trató de pensar en algo que Rex le pudiera gustar y tenía que hacerlo PRONTO.

Devuelta en Argentum, Rex porfín volveo del trabajo que el nopon le pidió a los buzos que hicieran. Fue un trabajo algo tedioso pero al llegar a la cueva fue mucho más sencillo.

"Buen trabajo chicos, es todo por hoy se esta haciendo tarde, pasén por mi oficina para recoger la paga de este mes"

"¡Si! día de paga" exclamaron algunos

Rex: _Que bueno ya nos estábamos quedando sin dinero en casa_. Pensó el mismo.  
"Y dime que le vas a comprar a tu esposa"

"Vi un puesto donde estaban vendiendo unas joyas, creó que le puede gustar"

"Ella y yo nos iremos de cena"

A Rex le llamó la atención la conversación.  
Rex: "Wow chicos que lindo detalle pero ¿cuál es la ocasión?".

"A que te refieres cual es la ocasión, ¿que no recuerdas que día es hoy?"

Rex sólo sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados.  
"Es semana de la harmonía chico" dijeron en tono monótono.

Rex: Oh..ohh...OHHH NO LO OLVIDE.

"Dijo si en el paraíso donde vives seguramente se me olvidaría todo también"  
Rex: "Las chicas van matarme".

"Descuida estoy seguro que ellas entenderán,...espera chicas pues que tantos corazones son tuyos casanova".  
Rex: "...3 chicas" dijo en voz baja viendo hacia a un lado y abajo

"Disculpa no escuchamos podías repetirlo".  
Rex: "¡3! 3 hermosas chicas ok".  
" Psssst" esto todo los que los buceadores podían decir.

"No te preocupes chico haremos todo lo posible para que sea un lindo funeral".

Rex: "Ahh, esperan los nopon dijeron que iban a vender esas piedras raras si las están vendiendo significan que son preciosas, si suena como una buena idea lo siento chicos tengo que salvar mi trasero los veo después". Y con eso Rex se fue corriendo para recibir su paga y después a encontrar a esos nopon.

Rex:" Ok tranquilo Rex primero hay que encontrar a esos nopon y será un camino cuesta abajo". Dijo mientras contaba su dinero, pero al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que el gremio estaba incluso más lleno, pero al menos pudo ver donde estaba el puesto...al otro lado del mar de personas.

Rex: "Esperó que no me falles ahora gancho".

Rex apuntó hacia el punto más alto para columpiarse y encontrando el valor suficiente para hacer el salto de fe.  
Rex: "Por las chicas 1, 2 , ¡3!"

Las personas sólo pudieron ver como un chico pasaba sobre sus cabezas pensando que era un tipo de espectáculo quedando maravillados, por un momento Rex creía que lo haria... Hasta que el gancho se enredo con un puente en el camino de Rex haciendo que perdiera el control y chocara con un muro.  
El público sólo pudo decir un "Ouch" colectivo mientras que Rex se despejaba poco a poco de la pared y cayendo en un barril

Rex: "Esto..y bi..en". mientras veia estrellas en su cabeza. " Eso va dejar una marca pero al menos estoy más cerca que antes"

Nopon: Amigo esta bien, se vio como un golpe fuerte.

Rex: "He recibido peores, no se preocupe de todas formas vine aquí para comprar algo de regalo gracias a la semana de la harmonia".

Nopon: "Entonces amigo vino al lugar correcto, tenemos regalos de sobra, quizás un pequeño recuerdito para amigos, familia e incluso algo para tu chica...o chico yo no juzgo".

Rex: "De hecho son 3 chicas".

Nopon: "Un chico con suerte por lo que escuchó".

Rex: "Si tuviera una moneda por todas las veces que escuchado eso".

Nopon: "No te preocupes estoy feliz de ayudar, dime que es lo que estas buscando".

Rex: "De hecho más temprano hoy ayude buscar estas piedras raras y quería saber si están a la venta".

Nopon: "Te refieres a las piedras harmonia".

Rex: "¿Piedras harmonia?"

Nopon: "Si son muy lindas pero también raras y valiosas y creó que ya sabes a donde voy con esto"-

Rex: "Si, costosas, ¿pero que tanto?"

Nopon: "Cada una cuesta alrededor de... 10,000 goldones".

Rex: "¡10,000 goldones cada una! podía sentir como el aire se le escapaba".

Nopon: "Bueno si, sólo aparecen en esta semana todo el año así que eso lo hacen raras".  
Rex sólo pudo ver el sobre de dinero que le entregaron _sólo completo para una y eso es toda mi paga_. podía ver como el estado de ánimo de Rex cambio radicalmente, el Nopon se dio cuenta de esto y decidió apiadarse.

Nopon: "Mira amigo por lo que puedo ver esto significa mucho para ti, así que te voy a decir algo pero no le digas a alguien más podria perder mi trabajo".

Rex se acercó para escucharlo mejor.

Nopon: "Hay otra cueva donde puedes encontrar más de estas piedras en Gormott, usualmente hay personas vigilando el lugar pero se retiraran gracias a la festividad puedes ir a escondidas pero tendrás que esperar un poco más".

Rex: "Gracias amigo salvaste mi vida. Ahora en el lugar donde Rex estaba no había nada más que una nube de polvo".

Nopon: "PERO TEN CUIDADO TIENEN PROPIEDADES MUY RARAS, Oh bueno lo descubrirá por si sólo".

Rex: " _Ok Rex, encuentra esas piedras y hacer a las chicas felices"_ pensó el joven buceador

De vuelta al hogar de nuestros héroes.

Pyra:*uff* "Bueno la cena esta lista, ahora tan sólo necesitó hacer el chocolate para Rex, esperar por él y será un buen inició para esta semana de la harmonía".  
Pyra dio la espalda a la comida que acaba de hacer, pero ella sintió que algo estaba mal, ella sintió una corriente de aire de hecho ella pudo distinguir un reflejo gracias a la cuchara que tenía en su mano, era...

Pyra: ¡¿Mythra?!  
La pelirroja reaccionó rápidamente, su hermana creía que se iba salir con la suya tratando de comer algo del manjar que estaba desprotegido en la mesa, pero no contaba con la guardián que la estaba custodiando, utilizando la cuchara que la advirtió de su presencia preparándola para un castigo, alcanzando una velocidad descomunal que podía poner en ridículo esa vez que se transformaron en Pneuma y una vez localizada su mano era tiempo para el golpe certero y *Bam*.

Mythra: "¡OUCH! Cretino maldito #% ¡ &€#%€ &!€ AHHH ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?" dijo mientras sostenía su mano unas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos pero Pyra no sabía eran de furia o de dolor, Mythra sólo pedía dar besos a su mano para que el dolor pasará más rápido.

Pyra: "Si tú crees que vas arruinar la cena estás muy equivocada, todo esto fue hecho con amor, si quieres cenar tendrás que esperar a que Rex y Nia lleguen".

Mythra: "¿Quien te crees que eres, la guardián de la cocina?"

Pyra: "Protegeré este lugar con uñas y dientes no importe quien sea, pues yo soy Pyra guardián de la cocina". Incluso hizo una pequeña pose.

Mythra: "¿Esos libros para niños están dando fruto cierto?"

Pyra: "La librería tendrá libros nuevos la siguiente semana y bueno yo tan sólo quería leer algo ok".

Mythra tan sólo rio un poco.

Mythra: "Ok guardián de la cocina ¿crees que podrás detenerme de comer algo de tu cena?" Mythra se posicionó en modo de ataque

Pyra: "No me hagas hacer esto Mythra". Ella recíproco con una posición de defensa.

Después de un par de minutos la batalla de las hermana llegó a su fin.  
Mythra: "¡AHHHH AHHHH OUCH AHH!" Mythra tan sólo se estaba lamentando.

Pyra: "Bueno tú me obligaste a hacerlo tú "haces el crimen, la justicia te sigue". Dijo mientras volvía a poner la cuchara en su lugar como si de su espada se tratara.

Mythra: "Pero no tenías que usar la cuchara de metal hay una de madera y tampoco tenías que hacerlo tan fuerte". Decía mientras sobaba sus manos turnándose una con la otra.

Pyra: "No te preocupes, encontraría la forma para que el golpe se sintiera igual; ahora espera aquí traeré una bolsa de hielo para tus manos". Pyra tan sólo dio su espalda a Mythra por menos de 1 minuto pero el momento que la volvió a ver la ella ya había devorado 2 piezas del Tartarí.

Pyra: "¡MYTHRA!"

Mythra: "Ha ha gané victoria, los golpes valieron la pena, mmm esta delicioso como siempre".

Pyra:*suspiro* "Quizás la siguiente vez deberán ser golpes en la cabeza".

Las chicas escucharon que la puerta de enfrente se estaba abriendo, Nia había vuelto a casa un poco más temprano de lo que ellas pensaron.

Pyra: "Nia, volviste temprano".

Nia: "Si, iba haber una fiesta gracias a la festividad de esta semana pero decidí volver a casa, estoy algo cansada".

Mythra: "¿Día pesado?"

Nia: "Un par de personas que creen que saben más que médicos, unos de nuestros medicamentos utiliza una planta que tiene mala fama pero la verdad es inofensiva era como discutir con una pared pero al final logramos que cedieran, pero suficiente de mi trabajo díganme ¿Qué hay para cenar?"

Pyra: "Delicioso Tartarri...o al menos eso esperó si es que Mythra no se lo acabó todo".

Mythra: "No te preocupes aún hay suficiente para todos". Dijo mientras estaba a punto de poner su diente en otra pieza pero esta fue arrebatada por Pyra

Mythra: "¡Hey, me iba a comer eso!"

Pyra: "Ibas tiempo pasado, aún tenemos que esperar a Rex recuerdas".

Nia: "¿Rex aún no ha llegado?, pensé que el estaría aquí para esta hora; tal vez le tocó un trabajo complicado hoy, escuche que los buceadores pueden tardar varios días para completar uno".

Pyra: "Si eso es lo que yo también pensé *suspiro* y yo que lo quería sorprender con su comida favorita, bueno creó que aún tengo el chocolate para él, vamos a cenar no es bueno desperdiciar comida despúes de todo".

Mythra: "Genial ya era hora".

Devuelta con Rex.

Él se estaba escondiendo detrás de una roca, unos hombres estaban haciendo guardia pero al parecer lo que el nopon le dijo era cierto.

Rex:" _justo a tiempo, como siempre Gramps nunca decepciona"_

Rex trató de caminar en la forma más sigilosa posible para tratar de no atraer la atención de alguien era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo considerando las varias piedras en el camino, una que otra piedra encontró una manera de entrar a sus zapatos, pero al menos llegó a la entrada de la cueva.

Rex: "Ok, ahora tan sólo queda encontrar esas piedras y también en una excusa por llegar tarde".

El camino hacia las piedras parecía un laberinto era una mina después de todo un descuido y es posible perderte por días o meses, Rex equipado con tan sólo una linterna y un pico decidió aventurarse.  
Rex _: "Recuerda Rex, no es ilegal si no te atrapan"_.  
Paso un largo periodo de tiempo sin suerte para nuestro joven héroe incluso su actitud de antes se vio afectado pero él sabía que estaba cerca podía sentirlo.

Rex: "Vamos, se que estas piedras son raras pero no tan raras".

Pero enfrente de él se podía ver un resplandor, él pensó que probablemente era un tipo de linterna para ayudar a los trabajadores de aquí, pero se dio cuenta que venía dentro de las pared de la cueva, eran las rocas que estaban buscando en todo su esplendor (literalmente).

Rex: "¡LAS ROCAS!, porfín, ya estaba pensando en regresar a casa".  
Pero en un descuido de parte de la celebración de nuestro héroe le hizo dar a conocer que algunas de estas estructuras estaban algo frágiles.

Rex: "Ok nota no volver hacer eso al menos hasta llegar a casa".

Rex se puso manos a la obra con las rocas tan cerca sus ánimos estaban por las nubes, pero al estar concentrado en adquirir las rocas el no se estaba dando cuenta que golpeaba a la pared una grieta se hacia cada vez más grande.

Después de un largo tiempo Rex sólo necesitaba una roca más para cumplir con su cuota de regalos para las chicas.

Rex: "Grghhh ahah ¡grhhhh vamos sal de ahí se esta haciendo muy tarde!, grhh  
¡woahhh!"

La roca porfín salió de su lugar de la pared Rex había utilizado tanta fuerza que cuando esta salio Rex se fue hacia atrás golpeando la pared y haciendo la grieta incluso más grande pero él aún no se daba cuenta.

Rex: "Genial ya era hora, aunque ahora tengo un golpe en la cabeza".Rex guardó las rocas en una bolsa en su trajeestaba preparando para marcharse a su hogar, pero un sonido llamó su atención.

Rex: "¿Qué fue eso?" Subió su mirada para ver que en el lugar donde estaba roca había una grieta que se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande tanto que llegó hacia el techo y pequeñas piedras cayeron en su cabeza.

Rex:"Ya me harte de tantas piedras hoy, esto no se puede poner peor".  
Y como si el destino quisiera algo de diversión decidió contradecirlo, después de que las rocas cedieran de caer estas revelaron una gran roca harmonia... que estaba colapsando gracias a que ya nada la estaba soportando y su objetivo...Rex  
Rex:" _Hoy tan sólo no es mi día"_.

Rex estaba paralizado, con una gran roca en su camino, los segundos estaban pasando en cámara lenta, hasta que *BAM* la roca conoce la cabeza de nuestro héroe y al parecer esto fue suficiente para que fuera noqueado.

Varias horas han pasado practicamente la madrugada del dia siguiente (más preciso 5 a.m.), nuestro héroe parecia haberse de este mundo…hasta que un quejido se hizo escuchar leve al principio pero este estaba creciendo en volumen poco a poco.

Rex: " _Auuuch, pssst ahh alguien vio el titan que me golpeo"_ Rex utilizo su voz mental porque de haber movido su boca es posible que algo más pudiera dolerle.

Rex: " _Bueno al menos sigo vivo de milagro, un poco más a la derecha y estaria a lado del arquitecto, espero que Nia me puede quitar este dolor en la cabeza"._ Rex tan solo sintio su bolsillo derecho para verificar que las rocas estuvieran ahí.

Rex _: "Es bueno saber que las rocas sigan ahí ya seria el colmo que viniera aquí solo para que una roca me cayera encima y casi me mate_ , *bostezo* _aunque creo que es hora de volver a casa las chicas deben de estar muy preocupadas…aunque quizas esten dormidas a estas horas de la noche y quizas finalmente me maten más tarde"._

Rex porfín se levanto, su vista estaba algo borrosa ya sea por el sueño o por el golpe de la gran piedra en la cabeza, encontrar la salida en esta mina era más facil tan solo tenía que volver por el camino por el que vino, al menos se le ocurrio poner un tipo de marcas por las paredes.

Estando cerca de la salida algo atrajo su atención, cuando estaba a punto de borrar la ultima marca para que los mineros no se dieran cuenta de que alguien estuvo aquí pudo ver una imagen a través de un gran mineral que estaba saliendo del techo, gracias a que su vista estaba aún borrosa no podia diferenciarla bien pero parecia una chica… una chica con una hermosa figura el agregaria.

Rex: "¿ _Qué hace aquí alguien aquí tan tarde? o quizas tan temprano tecnicamente…bueno quien soy yo para juzgar quizas ella esta buscando un regalo para su alguien especial como yo"_.

Rex finalmente salio de la mina después de un largo rato ahí dentro para él era hora de volver a su casa caminando quizas debio haberlo pensado mejor sobre haberle decho a Gramps sobre lo de irse.

Rex: _Tan solo espero que no haya interrumpido algo importante ahí dentro no quiero saber que por culpa mia haya hecho el trabajo de varias personas se vaya por el drenaje o quizas le haya hecho la vida dificil a esa chica quizas estuvo esperando un largo rato para entrar ahí y seguramente se dio un gran susto de verme ahí creyendo que alguien estaba trabajando hasta tarde, quizas estaba buscando una de esas rocas harmonia y ahora no hay nada más que escombros…no estoy pensando las cosas demas_. Rex estaba apunto de golpearse la cabeza pero decidio no hacerlo en el ultimo minuto esa parte de su cuerpo tuvo suficiente por un día.

Lo que Rex no sabia es que esa chica no estaba realmente ahí, oh estaba mirando una chica eso si, gracias a su vista borrosa el no se dio cuenta que el mineral que estaba saliendo del techo era transparente con un poco de azul, este tan solo estaba viendo…un reflejo de él o más bien… de ella misma.

Fin de la Primera parte.


End file.
